Wedding Belles
by Tricycle Of Awesomeness
Summary: There's a wedding to be had, a monkey to hide and a secret to be shared. It's survival of the BFFs in this twisted tale where the girls learn the truest meaning of love, family and loyalty. Thea/Hanna/Faith, ExB x3
1. Chapter 1 Thea

**1. Thea**

I'd almost forgotten how beautiful Seattle is in August. The sky is always blue, the snow sparkles atop the Olympic Mountains, the evergreens are as tall and green as ever. The air even smells especially sweet. Not to mention, of course, that Seattle is my best friend Faith's home base, and my other best friend Hanna, is part of Faith's home base these days. Maybe someday, if I ever decide to settle down, I might choose to live in Seattle so that I could be closer to those two.

Faith and Hanna have been like sisters to me ever since we met on the playground almost twenty years ago. Our parents knew we were trouble from the beginning when we got lost in the bushes and took down a child predator. Or there was the time we all plotted to get me to meet up with Dustin Jeeber – the love of my sixteen-year old life. Then there was that road trip we took to Mexico without telling Faith's dad. Can you say helicopter rescue?

That all seems like eons ago… back before Hanna starting working for Faith's dad, before Faith made it her business to assure that all of the developing world had access to clean, potable water, and before I started working as a foreign correspondent for the BBC. These days it's not often that the three of us are on the same continent, let alone the same city.

This isn't just any day, though. We're all assembled in the same city for a very specific reason. The three of us are in Seattle for what's sure to be the event of the century. Faith Masen is marrying Jonathan Kent, her former bodyguard and the man of her dreams. Hanna calls him Clark behind his back, but I would never tell Faith that. There seems to be a few things I'm not telling Faith these days.

Faith and Jonathan have had a ridiculously sweet storybook romance from the start. Faith was determined to hate whomever her dad assigned to her since he'd gone out of his way to make sure she wasn't paired with Hanna. Of course, it took all of about two seconds for Faith and Jon to fall madly, head-over-heels in love at first sight. The funny thing was that neither of them could bring each other to admit it. Hell, they could hardly bring each other to say anything at all.

I remember the first day I saw the two of them together. I think it was just a couple of weeks after he'd started guarding my friend's body, so to speak. I'd just flown into Seattle from Dubai and Faith met me at the airport. I knew something had forever changed from the moment she hugged me. Her cheeks were super pink and she seemed breathless, not to mention the thick cloud of tension that hung in the air around us, something I'd never previously associated with SeaTac airport. It felt more like Morocco before a sandstorm.

_"Hey, what's up?" I asked._

_"Nothing! What do you mean?" she replied, glancing nonchalantly over her shoulder._

_"Nothing, I guess… Ooh, I can't wait to show you what I found for you in the textile souk in the Basktakia Quarter! It's going to look amazing with your eyes."_

_It was more than a little difficult to find Faith something she didn't already own or that she couldn't acquire at the touch of a button. I was beyond excited when I found a dusky rose colored, embroidered silk scarf in a tiny shop in the old part of the city._

_"Wow, Thea, you know you didn't have to do that," she said, once again peering indiscreetly over her shoulder. I followed her line of vision, but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary._

_"How's your family?" I tried._

_"They're good. Dad's working on new monetary software for the European Union and Mom's opening a school in Bolivia. I can't keep track of Alec these days. He's climbing Kilimanjaro, I think. Maybe the Matterhorn, while he spearheads a youth leadership program, of course."_

_This time she glanced over the opposite shoulder._

_"What do you keep looking at?"_

_"Um…"_

_"Is someone following you?"_

_"No… it's-"_

_"Doesn't your dad usually hire people to do this kind of looking?"_

_"Well, yeah, I mean, he did. He's, I mean, he's kind of... Jonathan is new."_

_I'm not used to bodyguards; I'm more often than not traipsing through war torn countries and scenes of humanitarian devastation with nothing but a camera, notebook and my iPhone. So I hadn't picked out the hunk in a suit looking artfully inconspicuous and incredibly hot as he hung out across the hall._

_I may have ogled. Like most of Faith's dad's employees, this guy knew how to wear a suit really well. I couldn't help but grin. I think I could feel the heat of Faith's blushing cheeks as she stood next to me. Jonathan took our attention as his cue to make his way over to us. I felt Faith subconsciously grab the edge of my coat in a death grip._

_"Ms. Swan-Clearwater," he offered with a nod. He didn't even look over at Faith. Some bodyguard._

_"Mr. Bodyguard," I giggled._

_He almost smirked. "I can take your bag."_

_"I can take it myself, thanks."_

_"If you'd prefer."_

_"I would."_

_With that, Jonathan stepped away so that we could walk back to the waiting car ahead of him. I glanced over at my friend to waggle my eyebrows, but when I caught sight of her, she was so different from her usual self-assured, bubbliness that I became alarmed. Faith was pale, sweaty and appeared to be a little ill. She looked like she wanted to jump out of her skin._

_"Are you okay?" I asked._

_Jonathan was immediately on alert. "What's wrong, Ms. Masen?" he asked. When he touched her shoulder, they both jumped like they'd set each other on fire._

_"Umm…"_

_Faith usually prattled on a mile a minute, yet she couldn't produce a single word._

_"Earth to Faith."_

_"Umm…" Faith blushed and pushed her hair behind her ear. She smiled and looked out a window at the runway. Jonathan ran a hand through his hair and huffed. Pieces of a puzzle fit themselves neatly into place. _

_"Hey, Faith, say cheese!"_

_"What?"_

_I whipped out my camera phone and took a picture of the two of them and took a look at the results. Yep, those silly kids were in total love and total denial._

_It took Hanna and I and some planning, a suddenly urgent trip to Rwanda to look into a village whose well had just run dry, and some alone time for Faith and Jonathan to finally, ahem, speak to one another. And maybe kiss. If I know Faith, it was probably just a kiss on the cheek. But at least they began talking and liking one another in that out-loud kind of way._

~0~0~

Tonight on Mr. Masen's yacht, Jonathan and Faith are anything but shy and awkward around one another. The way he holds her hand is completely familiar, yet it's also apparent that he cherishes her more than his own life. She grips his fingers like she's holding on forever. I watch her smile when he squeezes back.

I look through the lens of my camera, steal a picture of those happy hands and sigh. I'm so overjoyed for Faith. She has such a pure heart to match her brilliant mind, it's right that she should find such a perfect love. I take a few more shots as he sneaks a quick kiss. I watch her eyes glimmer as she gazes up at him. They've helped me to believe that falling in love still happens every now and then.

Through the lens of my camera, I notice Hanna and her boyfriend, Decker Thompson, wander into the frame. They've been dating for a while now, but she's kept things largely under wraps. She's usually tight-lipped about her heart, but she's taken it to whole new level this time. And this time around she's made me promise to keep my lips tight as well. It's killing me.

Decker's totally Hanna's type: tall and dark, and if truth be told, looking a little like a younger version of Hanna's father. I'd never tease Hanna about that, though. She's not the kind of lady you tease. Anyway, I'm getting off topic. Decker's not _completely_ Hanna's type; he works undercover for the Seattle P.D. Not only that, but he comes from a family of police officers. He's got eight uncles on the force, and his dad and grandfather are both retired cops. Hanna's dad nearly died when he found out.

Hanna's relationship with Decker seemed to start the same as it always does for my friend. She meets a super hot guy, they worship the ground she walks on, and she eventually finds a reason they aren't good enough for her. With Decker, though, that reason never came. With Decker she doesn't joke about their sex life, she doesn't string him along, she doesn't jokingly underplay their relationship. She smiles in a secretive way. She hums when he's near. Tonight, through the lens of the camera, I can read the writing on the wall. She more than likes this guy. She thoroughly loves him.

It's also not hard to see that he adores her, and hey, I can't blame him. Hanna's smart and quick-witted and her body could probably be registered with Washington State as a deadly weapon. She's Tyler's right hand woman, and if the big guy ever actually retires, Hanna's next in line to head-up Masen Security.

"What're you doing back here?" Faith's cousin Jackson asks, nudging me in the ribs. He looks a little awkward in his suit, like he's not quite used to wearing one of those things.

"Just observing, I guess."

"We're supposed to be celebrating."

"I'm doing that too. I just needed a break – and some candid shots. Faith's gonna love the album I put together."

"You here with anybody?" Jackson asks, glancing around like I might have a date lurking behind the bulkhead.

"My parents, I guess. And Faith and Hanna, of course."

Jackson rolls his eyes. I know that's not the answer he was looking for.

"What about you?" I ask.

Jackson shrugs and kicks at an imaginary stone. "I was kind of thinking that maybe we could be each other's date. For convenience. Sucks being at a wedding alone."

"Thanks, but I don't need a pity date."

"Yeah, no, that's cool."

"Anyway, you're Faith's cousin. That's practically incest."

I flew in from Kuala Lumpur three nights ago… alone, as usual. Despite my lifelong certainty that I would eventually fall completely and totally in love with some mysterious older man, just like my mom had, the years have ticked slowly by without that particular dream ever coming true.

Sometimes Hanna jokes that Dustin Jeeber ruined me, and don't get me wrong, he did kind of break my heart, but I pieced it together long ago. The thing is, I've just never felt those butterflies. I've never been swept off my feet. I've never had that heart beating out of my chest feeling. There were guys I liked enough. There were guys I admired. There were guys I thought were smokin' hot. But I've always remembered my step-dad's words. It's been almost ten years since Edward told me to guard my heart and to make certain I was sure about a person before I let them have a hold over it.

I've never, ever been sure. My heart's always been my own.

_"Maybe if you just stayed in one place for more than a month,"_ Faith offered after she'd been dating Jonathan for a year. _"Maybe you've already seen him in a crowded bazaar in Marakesh, but you were only there for a week so you never had a chance to meet."_

_"If we saw each other, wouldn't we know?"_ I'd like to think we'd know. _"I mean, didn't you know when you first met Jonathan?"_

Faith blushed all over. _"Fair enough,"_ she mumbled, flustered.

"Date or no date, Faith sent me to bring you back. Don't want to upset the bridezilla on her big day."

Jackson and I both laugh at that. Faith is as far from a bridezilla as anyone could get. How someone could be so privileged and so gracious at the same time, I'll never know.

"Fine, Jackson, my not-a-date, let's head back. Wouldn't want to piss off the monster bride."

We chuckle a little and Jackson holds my hand and helps me down from my perch. Heels were never my strong suit and I'm not used to champagne mixed with steep steps. I tuck my camera into its case and ignore the lump in my throat as I gaze across the deck at my friends – each with their arms around their man. Each of them - obviously in love. I'm here to celebrate the happiest day ever in my best friend's life. I'm thrilled for her and so excited to be a part of it all. Anyway, it's not like I need a man to be complete. I'm Thea Swan-Clearwater, foreign correspondent, photojournalist, badass. I'm cool just being me.

* * *

**A/N: This is another little story about three separate girls from three separate fics. **

**- Thea is Little One from There is a Light, **

**- Hanna is The Dick and The Swan's daughter from Edward Cullen, Dick for Hire, **

**- Faith is Edward & Bella's daughter from Fridays at Noon/Once Upon a Saturday.**

**We tentatively plan on updating every Wednesday & Sunday, or Tuesday and Saturday - okay, okay, twice a week. The chapters will each be from a different girl's POV. **

**I'm completely excited to jump back into their lives, and completely grateful that to have dedicated readers that want to take the trip too. I'm also unbelievably lucky to have friends like Jo & Amy - two women who's writing constantly inspires me, and who are sweet and supportive and live way too far from Philadelphia. ~BDC**


	2. Chapter 2 Faith

**2. Faith**

"Tell them the story about asking for my dad's blessing," I prompt and Jonathan pales at the suggestion.

"I don't know if..." He looks around for my father and my like-a-father, Tyler. Those two still scare the living hell out of him.

"Tell it or I'll tell it."

Jon does one more check to make sure he's out of Daddy and Tyler's range of hearing and begins. "Well, I made an appointment with Mr. Masen for lunch and his assistant called me just before I left and told me Mr. Masen was picking me up. I should have cancelled right then."

"I swear, am I the only one who thinks my father is harmless?" I ask. Everyone around the table nods except for Hanna.

"Mr. Masen's not the one I would be afraid of. He's all talk. It's the big guy you gotta watch out for." Hanna winks at me, but she isn't lying. Tyler's always been the only person who intimidates her. He's been an amazing mentor to her over the years though. He loves her almost as much as he loves me.

Jonathan looks around again in a panic. "Don't let him hear you say that," he whisper yells to Hanna. My father sure has done a number on this poor boy's nerves. I don't think he'll relax until the minister says, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." He's certain Daddy will have a change of heart and object in the middle of the ceremony. He's obviously forgotten that I have my father wrapped around my finger and he would never risk the wrath of me or my mother if he ruined my wedding day. I trust my mother to keep him on his best behavior.

"Tell the story," I encourage.

Jon takes a deep breath and continues. "Mr. Masen and Mr. Crowley show up to pick me up and I know I'm a dead man. It was bad enough the day Faith and I had to tell her family we were dating, but at least she was with me for that. Facing those two guys by myself was the most intimidating experience of my life."

I notice Decker's eyes slide over to Hanna. She doesn't look back but she can feel them on her. She stretches her neck to the side like she has a kink in it. Her face relaxes when he finally looks away. I can't help but wonder what that's about.

"I'm in the backseat with Mr. Masen and Mr. Crowley starts driving. I tell them I made reservations but he says he's made other arrangements."

"You thought he was going to throw your body in the Sound, didn't you?" Thea asks, laughing.

"Hell yes I did. We drove in silence while my heart beat out of control. I swear those two could hear it."

Now I'm laughing too. Jon is six foot four and all muscle. He could probably take down my father and Tyler single-handedly, but he has the sweetest and most gentle heart of any man I have ever known. It's the reason I fell in love with him. That and he's smokin' hot, as Hanna would say. They both started working security for Masen Corp. at the same time and had so much in common. I still can't believe he fell for me and not her. But it was love at first sight. For both of us. Only we didn't tell each other for months and months.

I was so pissed at Daddy and Tyler when they said Hanna couldn't be my guard, I was determined to piss off the person they did place with me so they'd have no choice but to give me Hanna. Then Jonathan walked in the room and I think I forgot my name along with my righteous indignation.

He barely talked to me for the first month and I thought he thought I was some spoiled brat rich kid. Hanna was the one who told me he was from a small town in Oregon and that his dad died when he was young. His mom raised him on her own with the little she made working at the local bank in their town. He had a very modest upbringing and I was sure the life I lived in all its excess sickened him.

When Thea came to visit shortly after he was assigned to me, he spoke to her immediately. He even smiled. Thea is gorgeous, with these dark brown eyes that expose her old soul. Not only is she beautiful, but she's an amazing talent. I was scared to death he was going to fall in love with her. She says she knew right away we were crazy about each other and that I worried for nothing. I tend to do that. Worry about nothing. I think I get that from my dad.

Jonathan confessed later that he didn't talk to me at first because he was afraid he was going to embarrass himself. He said he couldn't believe he was being paid to guard an angel. He swore I never once came off to him as a spoiled brat. He loves me and my heart. He tells me every day that I am beautiful inside and out. _God, is this rehearsal dinner almost over? _ I need to marry this man, like, tonight.

"So, Mr. Crowley turns down a dark alley and I think - _this is it._ They're going to kill me and dump my body in a dumpster. They'll tell Faith I ran away or something like that. He stopped the car and put it in park and that's when Mr. Masen finally spoke. 'Was there something you wanted to talk to me about, Jonathan?' It was a dare. I could tell. He was daring me to ask so he could give Mr. Crowley the okay to kill me."

"Tyler knows seventeen different ways to kill a man with his bare hands. He's taught me ten. My dad only knows three," Hanna chimes in and now it's Decker's turn to have a kink in the neck.

"I think I would have pissed myself if I knew that in the backseat of the car," Jon says. He takes my hand and places a soft kiss on my knuckles. "But I told myself I had to ask. Even if he was going to kill me, I had to ask. Being with Faith was worth any risk."

I'm melting like a bowl of ice cream in the hot, hot sun. He is the perfect man. The man I want to spend the rest of my life with, without a doubt.

"I said, 'Yes, sir. I'm in love with your daughter. I love her with everything I am. She makes me a better person. She's smart and funny. She loves with her whole heart and never holds back. She's good and kind and the most special person I have ever met. Faith is what is right with this world, and I want to marry her, sir. And I would appreciate if we had your blessing.'"

There is a collective awww around the table and I squeeze his hand tightly so I don't start crying in front of all our friends. I'm trying to save the tears for tomorrow when God and the state of Washington make him mine forever.

"Let me guess, Uncle Edward didn't open his arms and welcome you into the family?" Jackson asks.

Jon laughs and shakes his head. "No, he did not. He told Mr. Crowley to turn the car off and asked me to get out."

"Oh shit," Hanna chuckled. Decker's hand moves to her lap and I can imagine he's holding her hand. He looks a little nervous.

"Oh yeah. I was sure I was dead. We all got out of the car and Mr. Masen took off his suit coat and threw it in the backseat. He shut the door and slowly walked around the car, undoing his cufflinks and handing them to Mr. Crowley. Then he rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. I felt like I was on the Sopranos or something. '_You _want to marry _my _daughter?' he asked. At this point, I couldn't speak so I just nodded like an imbecile."

"So he didn't even make it look like Tyler was going to kick your ass? He was going to do the honors himself?" Hanna can't believe it. We all know Tyler does Daddy's dirty work. "That should have been your first clue he was messing with you!"

"Are you kidding? That's what scared the hell out of me! He was going to kill me himself! Mr. Crowley was only there in case I ran, I don't know." Jonathan still acts like they would have done something to him. It's comical. Everyone is laughing and waiting to hear what happened next.

"Anyway, he stood in front of me, staring me right in the eyes. 'How much to make this...you go away? Five million? Ten?'"

"Bribery. Nice." Jackson laughs.

"I don't know where my courage was coming from but I threw it back at him and asked how much it would take to make him walk away from Mrs. Masen because that's how much I'd need to even think about leaving Faith."

I kiss his cheek. I know he meant that wholeheartedly. Giving me up was never an option. "It was pretty much the perfect comeback," I say proudly. If there's one thing Daddy understands, it's his love for Mom.

"Well, I don't know if he thought it was a good comeback or not, but he changed his tactic. 'What if I told you she doesn't get a dime of my money if she marries you? I'll cut her off completely.'" His impersonation of Dad is pretty spot on.

"Would he really do that to her?" Decker asks. "I mean, a man who loves his daughter isn't going to do something crazy because of who she wants to marry, right? Right?" The poor guy is beside himself. He obviously doesn't know my dad well enough to know this was just a silly test.

"I wondered the same thing, but I figured yes, yes he would if he thought I wasn't good enough for her. So, I started to freak out a little bit. Not because I gave a shit about the money, but because I didn't want to be the reason Faith's relationship with her parents was damaged. And I told him that. I told him he could keep his money, but begged him not to cut ties with Faith because her family is the most important thing in her life. I would take care of her, I'd work day and night to see her needs were met. But she needs her family in her life."

"So then Daddy said, 'What if you lose your job? I can't have my daughter's husband working as her bodyguard. That's a conflict of interest. I'd have to let you go.'"

"He was going to fire you?" Thea is ready to file a wrongful termination suit. She's so cute and smart and all about justice.

Jonathan shakes his head. "He was reminding me that his money currently pays my bills. He was testing me. So I told him I would hate to give up my position at Masen since I love it there and have learned a lot from Mr. Crowley. But I understood he was going to have to make decisions that were out of my control and I would roll with the punches."

"Oh, please tell me you didn't mention punches," Hanna says, shaking her head.

Jon's finally laughing. "I did. I said all that and Mr. Masen stared me down for a minute. Checking to see if I meant it or not. Then he said, 'I'm not firing you.'"

"That's a relief," Thea says. All thoughts of litigation are set aside.

"No, that freaked me out more than anything! If I couldn't work as Faith's bodyguard if we were married and he wasn't firing me, I thought that meant he wasn't going to let me marry her."

"Like he could stop me," I say with my eyes rolling like they did when I was fifteen.

Jon smiles at me and kisses my forehead. "He wasn't going to stop me either."

"So what did you say?" Decker asks like he's taking notes all the sudden.

"I told him I quit. If the choice was Faith or my job, I would always pick Faith."

"And that's when I told him he's lucky I am a wise and generous man." My father's hand comes down on Jon's shoulder, making him jump out of his skin. "I told him he could keep his job and marry my daughter. I threw my arm around his shoulder and led him into the restaurant around the corner. I don't think you managed to eat very much, though, did you, Jonathan?"

My fiance is frozen in horror. Hanna waves from across the round table. "'Sup Mr. Masen?"

"To think I could have saved myself all this trouble had I simply made _you_ her bodyguard," he says to Hanna. "Of course, who knows what other catastrophes I would have had to deal with. This was probably the lesser of two evils."

"Absolutely," Thea says, smiling.

"I've managed to keep you alive so far," Hanna snaps back at my dad while eying Thea with an evil smirk. She's kept Thea alive once or twice too. We won't mention she was probably the reason Thea's life was in danger in the first place. All three of us are banned for life from ever going to the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"True, you've done well with me. Better than the trouble you and Alec got into a few years back."

"Oh, Alec! Now there's a guy who knows how to live. Where is that boy?"

"Flying in from Cameroon tonight. He weaseled his way into some big canoe race off the coast," I answer. "In between his work for the Foundation, of course."

"Of course," Dad says with a shake of his head. My brother is a wild child. He has a spirit that is almost too big for his body. But he does more work for the Elizabeth Masen Foundation than me and Mom combined. He practically runs the whole damn thing with Aunt Alice.

"I haven't seen Alec since you graduated from high school, I think," Thea says thoughtfully. It has been a long time since we were all in one place. My brother is the same kid he was back then, just taller and bulkier. To me, he'll always be my little brother no matter how much bigger he gets than me.

"Weren't you with us when we were in Bali?" Hanna asks, her memory a little fuzzy obviously. "Oh wait, that was just me and Alec."

"Until Tyler showed up," I add because that was the last time Hanna guarded Alec. Ever.

Hanna cringes a little bit. "You're right. You're right," she says. "Wait 'til you see him, Thea. I hope he didn't cut his hair. He wanted to grow this huge ass afro for the wedding -"

"I swear to God," I interrupt. "If he has a giant afro, I will not allow him in any of the pictures." My brother will be the death of me. He needs to find a nice girl who will settle him down. If a nice girl exists out there who can put up with him. Highly unlikely, if you ask me.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hi from Trouble! Couple things - one someone asked who Jackson was. He's Fridays at Noon's Alice and Jasper's son. He was in Once Upon a Saturday for like one second. I can't believe you forgot about him. LOL! **

**Big thanks to the other two ladies in this trike for making me try harder so I can be almost as good as they are. I have missed writing a little Pennyward. This has been fun! Thanks for reading. Thanks to Sue for fixing a million commas. Thanks to momof4 for always prereading for me. Next up is Hanna. I know you guys are looking forward to that one! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3 Hanna

**3. Hanna POV**

God, I love my girls. Without Thea and Faith, my life would have been an entirely different animal. I am forever thanking Grandpa for taking me to that park near where he lived all those years ago, even though he's gone now.

Listening to Jonathan's account of the night he asked for permission to marry Faith causes a small pang inside my chest, but I really am _so _happy for them. Faith deserves this. She deserves her happily ever after. So does Thea. She may not have met the right guy yet, but I have a feeling it's gonna happen for her, sooner than later.

Watching Jonathan get all uptight and sweaty when Mr. M. finishes up his story makes me shake my head at him. I sincerely hope someday he gets over his fear of the man, before the he has a coronary at the ripe old age of thirty.

_Jesus._

I tried to tell that guy the man just wants to see his balls every once in awhile. I have to smile to myself because I'm guessing that talk they had outside the restaurant that night was the beginning of Jonathan's brilliant display.

I'm kinda proud.

I steal a glance over at Decker and he's giving me this look - like he wants to know what's going on inside my head. He always wants to know and I love him for it but Hell, I don't even know what's going on inside my head half the time, how am I supposed to explain any of it to him?

I do hope he knows I love him, though. So much. More than I thought it was possible to actually love someone.

A tiny bit of guilt washes over me because _he _has balls. I know he has balls. They're _great _balls. _ I'm_ the one without the balls.

"Masen." My dad's voice almost makes me jump and I literally want to kick myself after giving the people surrounding me such a hard time for being afraid of _Faith's _dad.

I've been avoiding him the past few weeks and he knows it. I need to avoid him for just a little while longer but coming to the table like this is his way of saying, _"You can't fucking avoid me forever, Hanna."_

Seriously. I can hear him saying it in my head right this very moment. Even though he's grinning for the man in front of him, he's scowling at me. Trust.

I watch him carefully as Mr. M. extends his hand for dad to shake. "Glad you could make it."

Dad laughs out loud. Almost too loud. "Yeah, glad I'm not in your position. No offense, Faith."

I tense and try to swallow as my two best friends giggle. Decker squeezes my hand so tight all of a sudden that I am definitely losing circulation.

"Ow," I try to whisper, giving him a wide eyed look as I pull my hand out of his grasp and he clears his throat, then downs the rest of the beer sitting in front of him.

Dad gets semi-serious for a moment. "Kiddin' aside, congrats kid," he says to the blushing bride to be. He's really talking to me next with that oh so very sarcastic tone to his voice I've grown to love and hate so much over the years. "To think we almost missed this shindig on account of Hanna _accidentally _forgetting to give us the f..." he starts but then corrects himself with a smile. "The invitation."

He wants to cuss. I know he wants to cuss, that's totally his I really fucking need to cuss voice but Dad tries to tone it down these days when he's around Faith and Thea. Says the two them have this sincere, innocent kinda thing going on that just makes him feel like an asshole if he cusses.

He's not an asshole, but god I love the man for making that effort for my friends.

Then he always mumbles something about wishing it would rub off on me and I roll my eyes.

I know he doesn't mean it. He loves me just the way I am.

I think.

I hope.

_Lord, I hope he loves me._

I look over at his table and see my mother yawning. She's had a long day. Long month, actually, with all the training she and Dad are doing with Seth so he can take over their business.

Dad and I had... "semi-mutually" _decided _a long time ago that I wasn't cut out for private investigation. I'm more into the "muscle" side of the world of crime and intrigue. And Seth has always kinda been a part of what Dad and Mom built anyway, so it makes sense for him to pick up where they're leaving off. Besides, Seth knows he can always hire my services when need be. We're tight like that.

Plus I give him a discount.

A small one.

What? A girl's gotta make a living, you know?

"Dad, um, Mom looks kinda tired. Don't you guys want to head back to the hotel or something... maybe?"

"Probab...ly," he says as his eyes dip to lock onto the hand I'm rubbing and I hide it a little too quickly. I'm pretty sure I see his eyebrows knit together but then it's gone and he gives Decker one of his infamous cocked eyebrows.

I keep an eye on him because honestly, he can't stand Decker. Mostly because he's a cop. Dad hates cops. Says they're all dirty with the exception of Uncle Emmett, but he doesn't even _know _Decker. Not like I do.

"Thanks so much for coming, Mr. Cullen," Faith blurts out suddenly. "Hanna's like family... always has been a sister, really, which makes you my uncle, I guess, right?" She laughs nervously and my eyes curl up at her demeanor. "I mean, not technically _speaking _or anything... and, oh, speaking of technicalities, did you know Daddy is coming out with a brand new security microchip this year? You would just simply love it! I bet he would give you some samples for beta testing, wouldn't you, Daddy? Alec could install it, or maybe your friend over in DC. I know you have lots of contacts already but it never hurts to find a new one.. right?"

Dad's now giving Faith the old "what in the motherfuck are you even talking about" look. She's doing that thing both she and Thea tend to do when their mama bear instincts kick in and they can tell I'm in some sort of trouble. They divert Dad's attention away from anything and everything having to do with me... even though right now, Faith has absolutely no idea if I've actually done anything.

I seriously love her. Both of them. Even Thea is confused by Faith's rant, though.

"Um, Faith?" She snickers. "You okay?"

"What? I thought he'd want to know," Faith says and then grabs her glass of water and chugs it to avoid having to say one more single word to anyone.

I make eye contact with Thea, who's giving me this, "I told you this was a bad idea" look. I quickly divert my eyes to find Decker's, resisting the urge to bite my lip.

_Show no fear. _That's what Dad always says. No matter what. Show. No. Fear. Tyler says it too, which I've always found funny because seriously... what does that guy have to be fearful of?

And why should I be scared anyway? I've done nothing wrong.

Right?

I'm still trying to give Decker a telepathic pep-talk when Dad interrupts the connection.

"So how about a ride, Hanna?" he says, catching me off guard. I mean I thought they'd just take a cab but I should have known better. Dad's sneakier than you're average private eye.

_Story of my life._

He makes it a point to step in between Decker and me as he goes to tell Mom it's time to go, staring him down in the process. "You comin'?"

I think Decker's going to choke on the tension but he manages to regain his composure.

"Of course, sir," he says, then takes my hand into his again and we tell the girls we'll be right back.

It's quiet between the four of us as we leave. My father and mother leading the way out to the parking lot, while Decker and I eyeball each other behind them. Decker raises his eyebrows at me and I shrug, letting my eyes grow wide, silently telling him to please just shut up for a little while longer.

"So Hanna," Mom finally says, cutting the quiet with a knife as we all approach the H4 Hummer Mr. Masen managed to arrange for me to purchase. "I know we said we wanted to stay for a couple of days originally, but something came up back home and I think we're just going to head home right after the reception tomorrow."

I sigh, visibly, with relief because I had _no _idea how I was going to handle things once this wedding is over.

Dad stops short and scowls at her. "We are?"

"Yep," Mom tells him and if it's even possible, the scowl deepens.

"Since when?"

Mom gives him a pointed look. "Since about five minutes ago."

They lock eyes for a few seconds before he decides to drop it, and even though part of me wants to ask questions about what's going on, I don't because I figure a) Mom'll tell me eventually and b) I'm officially off the hook for the weekend.

Small favors.

That doesn't mean there isn't still tension though.

"I better drive, you've been drinking," my dad announces as he reaches for the keys in my hand and I huff at him in response.

_Still the control freak._

I don't know it it's the stress of the wedding or the circumstances _surrounding _the wedding or just that I'm so tired of his OCD, but I haven't been drinking _that _much (yet) so I pull my keys back away from his fingers and say as polite as possible, "I'll drive, Dad."

"Don't be fucking ridiculous, Hanna, it's late."

I narrow my eyes at him. "I'm not being ridiculous, Dad, and it's not _that _late."

Decker is backing away slowly and Mom has leaned up against the car at this point, just waiting us out. She's used to this.

"Don't be stubborn," Dad insists. But I'm not... or maybe I am, I don't know, but I know I need to practice pulling out those balls I was talking about if I'm ever going to make him understand.

"I'm not."

He let's out one of his infamous sarcastic chuckles. "Yes, ya are."

"I'm not a child anymore, Dad!" I tell him a little louder than I expected to, unable to keep it in anymore. I seriously don't want to just cry so I hold it in. He's _not _winning this one.

He does, however, stare me down for a minute and I feel blood rushing to my head, but I don't say anything else. Not yet.

"Well," he says, giving me this look like he's just totally and completely read my thoughts. "Guess you're right about _that_."

He opens the door and slides into the backseat, then Mom gives me a sympathetic, yet irritated look before she gets in too. Just Decker and I are outside now. Him on the passenger's side and me on the driver's, and now _he's _the one giving me a look. One that says he's sorry. For things he shouldn't be sorry about.

Once Deck gets into the Hummer, I take a moment to mentally kick myself for fighting with my father... and keeping secrets... and... well, pretty much everything.

The ride back to my parent's hotel is... interesting, to say the least. If you consider thick with tension interesting, that is. Unlike normal circumstances, though, it isn't so much what is _said _during the ride, so much as what _isn't _said... and what is _done_ that catches my interest.

Decker rubs soft circles against the back of my hand as he holds it between us, telling me things he isn't about to say out loud. Every once in awhile, I look up into my rearview mirror and catch my dad staring at the two of us. Then he'd feel my stare and his brow would dip, and he'd look away, usually over at my mother. Kinda the same way Decker looks at me sometimes.

I don't know what to make of that and I don't let myself dwell on it too long, but when we drop them off, I hug my dad tight and for some reason, don't want to let go. Or maybe I just don't want to let go of that tie we used to have to each other. When I used to tell him pretty much everything.

"I'm sorry," I tell him and he kisses my forehead, just like he used to.

"It's not your fault, Hanna," he whispers, then lets go of me to make his way over to Deck, who takes a small step backwards as Dad approaches him.

Dad cracks his knuckles and then clenches his jaw, probably debating just passing right by Decker without a word but he manages to overcome his own stubbornness.

"Sure hope you know what you're doin' kid," he says to him. Now _my _brow is dipping, but Mom pulls my thoughts away from what my father is saying to Decker and she hugs me into her.

"I love you so much, Hanna," she tells me and then adds with a whisper, "We both do."

I get a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach and wonder how she can always do that with nothing else but a knowing smile. She proceeds to collect Dad before he can do anything he might not regret and they go into the hotel lobby without another look back. Until Dad does at the elevator. His arm is around Mom protectively, as always, and he catches my eyes with his. Even though we're about a fifty yards away from each other and there's a few panes of glass separating us, my heart hurts.

Just before I get myself together and back into the Hummer, I get a text from Thea.

_Faith's curious._

I let out a breath of air and shake my head. There's just not fooling that woman, but there's also no ruining this wedding.

_Not tonight,_ I tell her and then she's back almost immediately, stopping me from getting into the car once again.

_Tomorrow morning then._

But I tell her, _Not tomorrow either. But soon. Promise._

I slide into the car and put the phone down before heading back. The short trip back to the rehearsal dinner is silent. Decker seems like he's thinking about something and I can't blame him. With a father like mine, why wouldn't he be?

After I park and we start making our way back up to the yacht where Faith is waiting to ambush me and Thea is probably doing confrontation control, no doubt, he starts to say something but I cut him off, resting my hands on his hips.

"It'll be fine. We'll be fine. Don't worry, Deck."

He runs a hand through his hair, frustrated, then stares off toward the boat we need to get back to, his head moving back and forth slowly. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

I pull away from him, surprised. "So, what, now you don't wanna be with me? Because of _him_?"

Even as I'm blaming my father one more time for my reasoning behind things, I'm sorry I said it because this conversation isn't about Dad. It's about Decker. And me.

He realizes what he said and how it must have sounded... I guess... because then his expression changes and he's close again. "_No_, Hanna, of _course _I want to be with you," he says, kissing the back of my hand, lingering on a certain spot. Then he murmurs against my skin. "Always."

Goosebumps... all over when he says things like that. When his lips touch me like that.

Still... "I don't know," I whisper and I'm not even sure why I'm saying it. I just know that second guesses suck and the fact that he might be second guessing himself... second guessing us... I just can't handle that.

"Hanna," he says, looking into my eyes with those stupid ones of his. The ones that caught my attention the very first time I tried to break his wrist for touching my shoulder at a bar.

"What?" I ask when he doesn't say anything.

"I love you. You know I love you. More than anything. It's just... I can't... I mean I wish that..."

He's struggling and finally I let out a huff of air as opposed to crying. I don't wanna know what he's about to say.

"Ya know what?" I say, pulling my hand out of his grasp. "Just... forget it."

I storm off like someone I don't even know and before Decker can stop me, I'm back inside the car. Then I head home to our apartment with stupid _fucking _tears in my eyes over stupid decisions that I made with my stupid heart... worrying I may or may not have just used up the last bit of stupid happiness I'd let myself have for the time being.

I get one last text for the night as I'm driving... and thinking... and driving and thinking... and check it once I'm stopped at a light. I'm both a tad sad and slightly relieved to find it's not Decker, but Thea again.

I want to send her a book. Tell her I've completely screwed up so many things since roughly three weeks ago. I want to beg her to forgive me... or better yet, _fix _me and or put me out of my misery... maybe even ask her to handle telling everyone what I've been keeping from them for me. A car horn beeps from behind me and I realize there just isn't enough time to tell her the actual answer to her question. Instead, I type her a short response and finish my drive home, hoping to find answers to my problems in sleep.

* * *

**Thanks to Sue, thanks to Corie & thanks to Amy & Marie for letting me write with them. It's always so much fun writing (with & about) these girls. Love.  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Thea

"You and Jackson looked kind of friendly before."

I shake my head and pretend to occupy myself with my champagne. Faith has been trying to fix me up with "good guys" for about ten years now. She started with the boy band singer Calvin Janus, and when the two of us didn't hit it off, she simply widened her search. There was the captain of the crew team at her private school, one of her dad's summer interns, and a guy that sang in choir her freshman year at Yale, just to name a few. In fact, just a couple months ago, she actually managed to set me up with a National Geographic reporter she'd met the last time she was in Guyana after she'd heard we were both going to be in Kuala Lumpur at the same time.

"I don't know why I never pictured the two of you together," she continues. "Jackson's funny and super sweet. I guess I just never thought of him like a guy-guy since he's my cousin."

"He was just being nice, Faith."

"I don't know. He seemed to be finding quite a few random reasons to touch you."

"Now you went and made him sound creepy."

"My cousin isn't creepy."

"No, he's sweet, just like you said. He was taking pity."

"It's like you don't even know when a guy's hitting on you."

"He's too young for me."

"He's about two years younger than you. When you're fifty-six and he's fifty-four you won't even notice the difference."

"Maybe he should look me up if he's still single when he's fifty-four. Anyway, Jackson's your cousin. It doesn't feel right."

"Maybe because you and Hanna are like my sisters. It would be all wrong if I had to call you my cousin."

"Oh my god, he just asked me to be his date tomorrow. You're already talking marriage?"

Faith wraps an arm around my waist and squeezes. "I just want you to be as happy as I am."

"I'm fine. I'm good. Really good. I'm at your wedding! You're marrying that guy." I nod in Jon's direction. He's talking with some of his friends, but it's like he can sense Faith's eyes on him. He looks up and smiles this dazzling smile when he catches sight of his fiancée. Faith sighs.

"Can you believe you two are going to be married in less than twenty-four hours?" The idea of marriage is so far removed from my reality that I know the next day is going to be extremely surreal. I certainly can't imagine it.

"I can absolutely believe it," Faith nearly whispers. "I've wanted this from the first time we kissed, maybe even before that."

"Wow," I sigh.

"Yeah. Wow."

"You don't have any doubt, do you?"

"Not even close. I'm not perfect, and he's not perfect, but we're perfect together, you know?"

I think Faith's pretty close to perfect, but I understand what she means.

I lean against the railing and gaze out across the water. The dark outline of the Olympic Mountains is just visible against the midnight blue sky. Seagulls bob on the gentle waves. I think I see a family of dolphins in the distance, their fins silently rolling in and out of the water.

"Did Hanna ever get back to you?" Faith asks, reminding me that all is not exactly well in the world.

"Everything's fine, Faith."

"Hanna didn't seem fine. Don't you think something's a little... off?"

"She has her dad to deal with. You know how he can get."

"Maybe."

Faith is clearly not convinced. I don't know how much longer I can hold onto Hanna's secret, but now is definitely not the right time to spill, and it's not my secret to tell. I often find myself in the middle between Hanna and Faith, but it's never been about something so enormous before. It's usually about stuff like blowjobs and spit versus swallow (Hanna does one thing, Faith another, and well, I go both ways).

"Maybe she tried spitting and Decker got offended," I giggle.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Hi there, Mrs. Kent," Jonathan says, pulling Faith away from me and into his arms.

"Not quite." Faith's cheeks blush.

"Not soon enough," he whispers and I suddenly feel the need to leave.

I cough. "I should probably find my folks."

"Sorry, Thea," Jonathan apologizes. "I need to steal Faith for a minute. My mom is heading out. I kept her around so I could introduce her to Alec, but I just overheard that he got held up at the Dallas airport. Thunderstorms."

I think maybe the only thing in the world Faith's dad can't manipulate is the weather. Actually, from what I hear, he's not too great at controlling Faith's little brother, either.

Faith looks stricken. "If he's not here by tomorrow -"

"Shh… Your dad sent a helicopter to get him to Austin where he had another private jet waiting."

Okay, maybe Mr. Masen could actually manipulate anything: air travel, the weather, little brothers.

"Come say goodnight to my mom, Mrs. Almost-Kent."

I give Faith a quick hug, and after she's gone, I send Hanna a text.

_Your secret's safe, but just barely. Are things cool with you and your dad?_

When she doesn't reply right away, I replace my empty glass of champagne with a full one and glance around the yacht for my parents. I know it's their impulse to spend every possible second with me when I'm back home. It's been almost three months; I owe them some quality time. I find my mom and Edward arm in arm near the back of the boat, talking quietly. My mom's cheeks have gone pink, a sure sign she's had a little to drink herself. Edward whispers something in her ear that makes her laugh.

I know it doesn't directly involve Faith and Jonathan and my photo-project, but I take a moment to snap a picture of my mom and stepdad. I don't use the flash, so they appear as shadows against the deep blue horizon. I'm glad they don't notice me.

I focus the lens on their joined hands, and I don't know if it's the alcohol running through my veins or what, but I feel like I can see the love between them right there, where palm meets palm.

Edward twirls my mom and they half-dance; they kiss. She gazes up at him. I try to imagine a teenage version of her staring up at him on a different dark night by the water. I try to imagine Edward as a rock star. Of course, I've seen pictures; everyone has. It's still hard to imagine him that way though. He's a different person, but they're still in love – with a love that's different, yet enduring.

I snap another picture and this time around they notice.

"Get over here, Little One," my mom commands, holding out her arms for me. "You're not on assignment. No need to lurk in the shadows."

She pulls me into an all-encompassing hug and Edward kisses the top of my head. It's been too long and guilt competes with the feeling of safety and security I always find in their embrace. I'm glad I'll be spending a week in San Francisco after the wedding. I'm looking forward to running between my mom and dad's houses, reading dad's articles, mom's new short stories, listening to whatever experimental rock groups Edward's producing, answering endless questions and enduring countless compliments. I suddenly kind of wish I could stay in their arms forever, but that's silly. I'm supposed to be a grown woman.

"You two having a good time?" I ask, pulling away, sipping at the bubbly liquid in my glass.

"Tonight's been lovely."

"This boat's giving your mother ideas," Edward adds.

"Maybe just a_ little_ yacht?" she asks.

"A small yacht? Where we'd eat jumbo shrimp served by an overgrown midget?"

"Yes to everything – except the little person."

Edward laughs and shakes his head. He doesn't say anything, but it's a done deal. He waited a good part of his life before my mom would take anything from him. I bet the yacht he eventually buys will be more mid-sized than small.

My mom turns her eyes to me. "It seems like only yesterday you, Hanna and Faith were running around the playground together. And now here we are. Time flies. Are you having fun?"

In a rush, I'm nearly compelled to tell her everything: how I want to be happy, but I worry that something's broken inside of me because I'm smart and well-travelled and successful, how I have amazing friends and a privileged lifestyle, but I'm twenty-six years old and I've never ever been legitimately in love. I take a deep breath, a little sip, and hold it inside though. I tuck that confessional away until Mom and I can find some alone time on the porch back home.

"Faith's so amazingly happy," I enthuse. "To get to spend this time with her and Hanna... to see how they're both so... complete. It's all just perfect." I finish with tears in my eyes.

Mom and Edward both let that statement go. They're good that way.

"Did she hire you as the photographer?" Edward asks, eyeing the camera case hanging from my shoulder, changing the subject. He's giving me an out and I'm grateful.

"Oh! Right. No. It's my gift. It's something kind of under wraps I've been working on. I didn't know it at first, I guess. I've been trying to catch little things between Faith and Jonathan, pictures that show their love: hands, eyes, the tilt of a head. The subtle ways you can see how they feel. I think I caught it the first time I saw the two them together, and you can still see it through the lens."

"Can I have a look?" Edward asks. My stepdad has a good eye for things like this, so I eagerly hand over the camera. He flips on the display and my mom edges in for a look. They both smile and kind of lean into one another.

"Jonathan has old man hands," my mom murmurs.

"Faith is fucking hot."

My mom giggles. Edward bites his lip. I'm absolutely horrified until I remember that the last photo I took was of my parents.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't only apply to Faith and Jonathan," I try to explain. "I mean, I kind of know about love because of you guys. You're lucky. You can see it right there in that picture." I point. It's as obvious as if the word 'love' were blinking on the screen.

"Old man hands, huh?" Edward asks my mom, nudging her playfully.

"Other parts of your body are remarkably youthful."

"Enough, enough, enough!" I hold my hands in front of my face.

"What? Your step-dad has a full head of hair. It's miraculous, really." My mom laughs. Edward smirks, cocks an eyebrow and rakishly runs a hand through his full head of hair.

"We were actually thinking of heading back to the hotel," my mom says. "It's getting late."

"Old men need their sleep," Edward agrees.

My phone buzzes in my purse.

_Everything's cool. Heading home. Thanks for your help._

I know it's just a text, but I can tell that my friend is definitely not cool. Between keeping secrets from her dad, Faith, and everyone else in the world, all while trying not to upset Decker... well, if it were anyone else besides Hanna they probably would have self-destructed by now. I know she's strong, but if Hanna doesn't figure this all out soon I'm afraid someone's going to get hurt. I'm afraid she's going to get hurt. She puts on a good show and she's got a hard outer shell, but really, Hanna's a big mush inside.

"These must be your parents, huh? Hi, um, Mr. Swan? Ms. Clearwater?"

Whoa. My not-a-date is back, awkwardly shaking hands and smiling, standing a little too close to me. I shake my head.

"My mom is Ms. Swan. My step-dad's Mr. Cullen."

"Oh, right, sorry ma'am, sir."

My mom and Edward look on expectantly, waiting for an introduction. Jackson's shoe touches mine. His suit jacket brushes my arm.

"This is Faith's cousin, Jackson. He's, um..."

"Phi Beta Kappa, twenty-four, V.P. of sales at Masen Corporation, and kind of, um, breathtaken."

"Breathtaken?" I ask. "Were you running?"

"No, I just, nevermind. Are you coming to the afterparty?"

Faith would never sanction a rehearsal dinner afterparty, but as I glance around, I notice that most of the wedding party is definitely heading off together. They're all gathered near the dock throwing out the names of clubs in Belltown and Pioneer Square.

"I don't think so. I'm kind of beat. Still on Kuala Lumpur time, you know."

"Oh. I could stay back too."

"But, um... I've got to give my parents a ride back to their hotel." I know this is news to my parents, but they're thankfully quiet about the sudden change of plans.

"Gottcha. Right. Sure. Nice to meet you guys. See you tomorrow, Thea." Jackson gives a parting wave to my parents and leans his head in my direction. He looks like he's about to say something more but turns on his heels and heads over to the dock where the rest of the wedding party is waiting instead.

"_You're_ driving?" Edward asks, eyeing my champagne glass.

"Back to _our_ hotel?" my mom chimes in.

"I was just -"

"Breaking his heart," Edward suggests.

"Not even close! He just feels sorry for me. It was probably Faith's idea."

Mom and Edward exchange a look. _Whatever._ Even if Jackson does have a slight crush or something, I'm not going there with my best friend's cousin. Those kind of things never end well.

However, I am completely exhausted. That was the god's honest truth. It's like speaking about jet lag reminded my body that day is night and night is day, and I've technically done three all-nighters in a row. I was supposed to get a ride back to the Masen's with Faith's brother, but he's apparently waylaid by the weather. Hanna's already home with Decker and Faith is surrounded by her family, so I offer up my best puppy dog impression to my parents. "Could I hitch a ride with you guys?" I plead pitifully.

"Wasn't _she_ driving _us_?" my mom asks.

Edward chuckles. "_I_ certainly can't navigate Seattle streets."

"We'd definitely planned on having Thea drive us back... ever since he invitation came in the mail."

"I hear she moonlights as a taxi driver."

My parents think they're funny.

Edward's still chuckling as he tosses me the valet ticket. I try valiantly to catch it but the little scrap slips repeatedly through my fingers and finally falls to the deck at my feet. Edward and I simultaneously bend to retrieve it and I quickly realize that I have to steady myself with one hand, seeing as how my heels are trying to pitch my body forward. My head swims.

"Not driving," Edward says, handing me the ticket, holding my hand.

"Not really," I agree.

"Thea, I, uh... I hated these things when I was your age."

"I don't hate this."

"You know I love you. You know I'm here."

Edward's always been able to see right through me. I blink back tears. He helps me to my feet and just like that, the moment's over.

I leave my parents to say a quick goodbye to Faith and Jon. I promise Faith I'll be awake bright and early so I can help her get ready to walk down the aisle. I can tell she's worried; she knows I'm not a morning person. I detail the two alarms, the phone call from Hanna, and Hanna's promise to break down my bedroom door and roll me out of bed if all else fails. I don't know if it's my plan that sets her at ease or if it's Jonathan's kiss. Who am I kidding? It's totally Jonathan's kiss. Have I mentioned how happy I am for her?

I make my way down the dock with my parents, guiltily waving to Jackson, offering quick hugs to the other girls I know, turning down offers for rides downtown. We wind our way through the crowd and the valet has my parents' rental car waiting.

I duck into the back seat like a criminal, hoping Jackson isn't watching. I slouch and feel silly. I shouldn't have lied. I shouldn't have made my mom and Edward complicit in all of this. I'm ridiculous. Maybe Hanna and Faith are right. Maybe I'm always single because I never give anyone a chance. What am I waiting for? Prince Charmings don't really exist. My expectations are wonky. My desires are unrealistic. Jackson's a perfectly decent individual who I am in no way superior to. Before I can berate myself too thoroughly, the car comes to a stop.

I peek around the seatback and notice that the gate at the guard booth is barring our way. The guards manning the station both seem occupied with a black SUV trying to make its way toward the Masen's yacht. A high-pitched shriek rattles the car windows and I jump in my seat.

Even though it sounds like there's a little kid in the SUV that's really upset, both of the guards double over laughing. One ducks his head into the passenger side window. The other guard steps back, his hands on his hips, shaking his head. Through the driver's side window, I can see that driver's turned backwards in his seat, clearly occupied with the child in the back. At first, all I can see is a dark muscular arm, the back of a neck, and a head of short, dark hair.

One of the guards finally notices our waiting car and raises the gate. As we pass, the man in the SUV stretches over the back of his seat. I crane my neck. I glimpse a broad back covered by a thin gray T-shirt, a trim waist, and the hint of a strong chest.

"It's okay, little girl," a deep voice coos.

I shiver and stare out the back window, but I've lost site of the man altogether. His arm, his neck, his back are gone and I have the ridiculous impulse to tell Edward to stop the car. I don't, of course. I'm not insane, just a little buzzed and overtired. I'm sure that's why my heart's pounding and I feel lightheaded.

The child shrieks again in the distance. My mother says something about bedtimes and rests her head on Edward's shoulder. I attempt to focus on my responsibilities for tomorrow. I try reciting my toast in my head, but can't make it past the first few sentences. I wonder about the man and his child. She sounded frantic, but his voice was so reassuring. His arms looked long and secure. The child is in good hands. I'm asleep before we reach the highway.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Thanks to SueBee for tirelessly fixing my strange comma placement, and Jo & Amy for putting up with me. Next up is Faith... you're not going to want to miss it. It's sure to be the wedding of the century. xxx ~M**


	5. Chapter 5 Faith

**Faith**

Standing in my childhood bedroom, surrounded by the things that so perfectly represented the teenager and little girl who used to live here, I can't believe the woman in the wedding dress is me. I stare at my reflection in the mirror, unable to wrap my head around it. When did I grow up?

The photo booth pictures of me and Nico Janus, my first love, are still pinned to the corkboard above the desk. Nico was sweet, but we were young. I also grew four inches between sophomore year and senior year, leaving poor little Nico four inches shorter than me, _eight_ when I wore my favorite heels. We were doomed from the start. Really, anyone who meets under the circumstances we did should know their chances of staying together are slim to none.

Stuffed animals sit on a chair in the corner. It was my second favorite place to sit and read when I was younger. My special nook in the library being my first. The library is my favorite place in this entire house. I could sit and play the piano or lie around and read all day up there. Until Alec would come with his water balloons or airsoft guns on a mission of mass destruction. My brother. That boy never fails to find trouble. I hope, for his sake, he steers clear of it today. Daddy will have his head. Which better not be covered in a giant afro. I need to see him before I walk down the aisle.

I take a deep breath and try to relax. Today is my wedding day. Today I marry the love of my life. "This is really happening, right?"

"This is absolutely happening," Thea says with a big smile and a gentle hand on my shoulder. She is and always has been my rock. Thea is simply an amazing woman. I wish Jonathan had a brother so we could be sisters for real or at least legally. Of course, Thea never lets me set her up. Ever. No matter how much I try. And boy, do I try.

"It better or your mom is going to freak the fuck out," Hanna says from behind Thea. Her dark hair is pulled up in a french twist. She's a natural beauty who doesn't really care about being pretty, which makes her that much more beautiful. There was a time I worried she might actually become my sister. She and Alec were thick as thieves there for awhile. I fell for my bodyguard, he could have fallen for his. Hanna is gorgeous _and_ badass. I believe those are the only characteristics Alec looks for in a woman. And while I would love to call Hanna my sister, I would never wish my brother on any of my friends.

It's too bad for Alec that Hanna is also smart, too smart to fall for my annoying brother. She found Decker, and I imagine someday soon I will be the bridesmaid. In fact, my instincts tell me that there will be an announcement regarding an engagement very soon. I saw the looks. I know those looks. Something is up with her and him. And I will get it out of her before I leave for my honeymoon.

"My mother is not allowed to freak out about anything. She got married in front of two strangers in Fiji fifteen minutes after my father asked her to marry him."

"Smart woman," Hanna says like eloping is a good thing.

"I'm sure it seemed like a good plan until they had to tell my grandparents." I laugh but Hanna pales.

"Your grandparents didn't take the news well?" Thea asks.

"Grandma Renee still hasn't forgiven her. She sends a card every year that says, 'Hope you're enjoying the anniversary of the day you didn't invite me to your wedding.'"

"Note to self, do not piss off Grandma Renee," Thea says, giggling. Hanna looks absolutely sick. But before I can mention it, the door shuts behind us.

"Who pissed off Grandma Renee?" My mother's voice is full of worry.

"No one, I swear," I say, turning around. She gasps and covers her mouth. Tears begin to well in her eyes. I can't understand what has her so upset. "What's the matter?"

"Your father is never going to make it down the aisle." She steps forward and throws her arms around me. "Oh, Faith. You are so beautiful. So, so beautiful." She pulls back and gives me another good look over. Her hand brushes my hair from my face. "Oh, baby. I thought I was ready for this, but it feels like yesterday you were this little girl who loved me and her father to the moon and back. Now, you're this...this woman."

"Who's marrying the man she loves to the moon and back infinity times infinity times," I say with eyes too wet for Hanna's liking. She spent the last twenty minutes on my makeup.

"We are going to have to remove you from the bedroom, Mrs. Masen, if you make the bride cry before the ceremony," Hanna says like she's on duty or something.

Mom wipes under her own eyes and steps back. "Sorry, sorry. I'll stop, I promise. Your brother's here. Somewhere. Tyler said he saw him poking around by the pool house."

My relief is audible in my exhale. "Good. His bed was made this morning; I got worried he didn't make it in. Did Tyler say anything about his hair by any chance?"

Mom looks at me funny. "I didn't ask him about his hair. He did promise he was going to keep a close eye on him, though. Said he looked a little _Alec-y_."

"Alec-y?" Thea asks.

Now my sigh is full of frustration. "Alec-y. It's our word for that look he gets when he's up to absolutely no good. There's no adjective in the English language that does it justice."

"She often uses it with me," Hanna says proudly. "_'You're looking awfully Alec-y today. Should I start begging Daddy not to fire you now or later?_' or _'Don't you dare do anything Alec-y in front of the Queen, Hanna. Or I swear...'_" I give her the look. "What? She thought it was funny when I tackled that idiot linebacker style for getting too close for comfort."

"He was the drink server."

"He looked suspicious."

"He was cockeyed!"

She shrugs. "Cockeyed, suspicious... same same."

"It's a condition, Hanna... not a crime."

"He should get that taken care of then if he's gonna be around the fucking Queen of England, for the love of God."

I shake my head at her. "Tyler didn't think it was so funny."

"Tyler laughed." I raise a brow. "Later." I tilt my head to the side and fold my arms across my chest because she is so full of shit. "Okay, a couple years later," she concedes, "but that's irrelevant. Point is, he laughed about it eventually."

I can't worry about this. I can't worry about what Alec-y crap my brother is getting into. I have to trust that Tyler will make sure he's on his best behavior. Alec listens to Tyler. Always.

"Relax," Hanna says, looking a little guilty. "I'll make him text me a picture so you can see he's afro-free. I'll also warn him that I will do bodily harm if he messes with your day." She gets her clutch and pulls out her phone.

"Everything is going to be perfect," Thea says reassuringly. "The only thing you have to do today is say I do. The rest of it is just for fun."

I smile and look at my mom. Maybe she and Dad knew what they were doing when they made their moment about no one but the two of them. I do often think my parents are pretty damn smart. Everything is going to be fine. All I have to do is walk down the aisle and say I do. Alec can do whatever he wants as long as he doesn't interfere with that part.

_Please God, don't let him interfere with that part._

"I have something for you. Your something borrowed," Mom says, pulling out a shiny penny. "Pennies have always had a special place in my heart. Everyone needs a lucky penny. You know you've been ours. But I'm going to let you borrow this one for today."

I pluck the pretty penny from her fingers as I try not to cry. "Thank you. But you know I already feel like the luckiest girl in the entire world. I always have."

Mom's eyes fill up with tears again as we embrace. "I love you so much, Faith. I've loved you since the moment I knew you existed."

I'll never understand what I've done to deserve all the blessings I have in my life. I only know I am grateful for them. I try to give back, but sometimes the gifts I am given are so overwhelming. I can only hope I make people feel as loved as they make me feel. And my parents have always made me feel so unbelievably loved.

And now I am crying on my mother's shoulder and Hanna is going to be pissed. But I don't care because I love my mom and her penny more than I can say.

"Okay, okay. Us next." Hanna taps on my shoulder. She and Thea look completely gleeful.

"Since you painted your toes light blue for your something blue, we asked to be in charge of something old," Thea explains.

"But we didn't have anything very old to give you," Hanna says, smirking.

"True, but our friendship is old. We've been friends for almost our entire lives. So, we decided since Jonathan gets to put his ring on you today, making you his wife, we would put this on your wrist, making you our friend forever." Thea holds out a long rectangular black velvet box. Inside is the most beautiful charm bracelet I have ever seen. White gold snake chain with a clasp engraved with the words_ you are loved. _The charms attached make me want to start crying. Again.

A camera for Thea. An Eiffel Tower for our extremely fun trip to Paris, Daddy's gift to me and my best friends when I graduated from college. A little slide for the playground we met on. The cupcake must represent me. I love cupcakes. The dog and the dessert. A race car - that has to be Hanna. The Empire State Building. New York City will always hold a special place in our hearts. A charm engraved with the words _best friends_.

I hug my best friends and give up worrying about what my makeup looks like. "Everyone should be as lucky as I am. I love you guys so much. Thank you for this."

The door opens and Aunt Alice pops her head in. "It's time!"

_It's time. _

Hanna's phone beeps and she looks at the screen. Her eyes go wide and one side of her mouth quirks up. Oh shit. She looks... Alec-y.

"Please tell me he cut his hair," I beg, even though I know it doesn't matter. It. Does. Not. Matter.

Hanna clicks the phone off before Thea can get behind her to see what she's smiling at. "His hair is fine. You definitely do _not _need to worry about his hair."

There's something she's not telling me, but my gut tells me I don't want to know what it is. I need to get outside and hold Jonathan's hand and know everything is right with the world. Jonathan makes everything right.

All twelve of my bridesmaids exit the room, my two maids of honor hanging back with me and my mom. Thea helps me get my bracelet on while Hanna fixes my makeup smudges. Mom steadies me so I can slip the lucky penny in my shoe.

"I'm ready," I say, giving myself one more look in the mirror.

"You might be, but what about me?" Daddy stands in my doorway with his hand over his heart. "I don't think I'm ready for this, Pennylove."

Hanna and Thea smile and kiss my cheek before sneaking out to get in line. "Relax, Mr. M," Hanna says as she passes by. "You're handing her over to a good man. I promise."

"Ha! If I had a nickel for everytime someone made me a promise they couldn't keep!"

Mom rolls her eyes, gives me one more hug, and walks over to where Dad stands frozen in his spot. "I'll see you two down there. You will bring her down, Edward."

"I will do whatever I please, Isabella," he replies quite grumpily.

Mom will have none of that. "You will bring her down and you will walk her down the aisle. And you will welcome Jonathan into the family with open arms as his family has done for your daughter."

Daddy harrumphs. He will do as he's told but that doesn't mean he'll like it. My father doesn't like the idea of anyone doing anything better than him. He has taken care of me for twenty-five years and has loved me to infinity and beyond. The thought of letting someone else do that job for the rest of my life has him a little bit out of his comfort zone. Daddy doesn't enjoy being out of his comfort zone.

Mom gives his face a playful squeeze and kisses his fishy lips two times. He swats at her behind as she walks out, making me and her giggle. I love how my parents love. I have learned from the best. If Jonathan and I love each other half as much as my parents love one another we'll be good.

Luckily, we love each other as much if not more. That makes us great.

Dad messes with his tie even though it's perfect. He looks so handsome in a tux. It's not too different from his everyday suit look but different enough to make this day special. "I have a present for you," he says, finally taking a step towards me.

"You've given me this whole wedding. What more can you possibly have to give me?"

He narrows his eyes at me. "Faith Elizabeth. Sweetheart. Please." Dad can always find something to give me. "I have your something new." From behind his back, he presents me with a box and when he opens the lid, I'm rendered speechless.

Inside the silk-lined box is a necklace made for a queen. Diamonds on top of diamonds. Literally. It's spectacular. It's incredible. It has to be worth millions. It's so my dad.

"Daddy..."

"You deserve to look like a billion bucks today. This should do the trick."

"I think the saying is you look like a million bucks."

He shrugs as he removes it from the box. "We're Masens. We do everything bigger and better." He helps me put it on and I can't help but run my fingers over the cascading diamonds.

"It's so beautiful. I love it. Thank you so much."

"You are beautiful, Pennylove. You always have been. Inside and out." His voice begins to crack and he coughs to cover it up. Mom was right, he's never going to make it down the aisle without losing it.

"He is a good man, Daddy. Jonathan is a very good man. And I know some very good men," I say, giving him a little nudge that makes him smile. My dad isn't perfect, but he's good and kind.

"I know he is. I probably know more about him than you do." I can only imagine. Edward Masen's background checks are more extensive than the government's. And probably violated all of my fiance's civil rights.

"I'm ready."

Dad takes a deep breath and grips both of my arms just below the shoulder. He looks me up and down. "I don't know that I'll ever be ready for this, Pennylove, but let's do this before I figure out a way to freeze time and keep you my baby girl forever."

He lets go and offers me his arm. I know his heart is breaking but I tell myself it's for good reason. I can't stay his little girl forever. Not even Edward Masen can stop me from growing up.

We join the long line that's ready to begin the processional. Jonathan's uncle escorts his mom down the aisle first. Then Tyler escorts Mom. I see her hand him a handkerchief before he goes to sit down by his wife. Tyler will always be my second favorite bodyguard of all time. Always.

Now the girls start. There's a lot of them. My friends and family from all over the world. Friends I've known since I was little, friends I made at Yale, girls I became close to while working for the foundation, friends who helped me start my own company. Last but never least, Thea and Hanna. They walk down together.

It's almost my turn. I can hear the wheels in Daddy's head turning. He's working on that freezing time thing with no success. I can't see Jonathan yet. The long line of girls is in my way. But I can see my brother, and he does not have a giant afro. _Thank you, God._ He keeps looking over his shoulder. I try to follow his sight line but the only thing in that direction is the pool house.

Helicopters full of paparazzi fly overhead and capture my attention. I never thought about what a circus this would be. I'm just me. No one special. No one the press should be interested in. But I am billionaire CEO Edward Masen's daughter and that makes me newsworthy, I suppose. They can't fly directly overhead. Daddy called and got the airspace restricted, but they are flying as close as they can get.

I look back at Alec and he's no longer looking over his shoulder. His eyes are glued to my maids of honor. They're nearly bulging from the sockets. Hasn't he ever seen Hanna in a dress before? How can that be so shocking?

Flower girl and ring bearer are on their way and it's just me and Daddy left. He messes with his tie again, which now I realize is his way of not running his hand through his hair. He's probably ready to pull it all out.

We can do this, though. He will survive. And I will be Mrs. Faith Kent in a few short minutes. I want to take off down the aisle right now. I want to run not walk. I want to skip all the blah blah blah and get straight to the_ I do_ and the _you may kiss the bride_. I want to be married. I want to be Jon's wife. His other half. His.

The music changes and everyone rises to their feet. _This is it. _I take a step forward, but Daddy doesn't budge. The tears are in his eyes and fall down his cheeks. Oh boy. We're not going to make it. _He's_ not going to make it.

"You're sure? You're absolutely sure?" he asks. He needs reassurance. He wants a crystal ball. Always worried something bad is going to happen to the ones he loves if he's not in control.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. No doubts. Not one." I am sure. I am so sure.

He contemplates my answer for a second and nods. "I will always love you more than anyone. You were mine first. You'll always be my Pennylove."

"I know, Daddy. I won't forget."

"You better not." He steps forward and all eyes are on us. But only two matter to me. The two that are shining back at me.

Jonathan is practically glowing. His smile is so big. I'm sure mine matches perfectly. Like Daddy, suits are his everyday attire, but there's something about a tux. It makes him look like the boss. Powerful. Important. Dignified. He is all of those things and more. So much more. His capable hands are clasped in front of him as he waits for me to make my way to him. I can't wait to touch him. To do this part together. To do the rest of this life - together.

In my mind I see our past, our present, our future. The first time we met. The first time he called me by my first name instead of Miss Masen. Our first kiss outside my room in Rwanda. My overprotective bodyguard had been so irritable all trip long. Little did I know he was stressed out over my safety because he was in love with me. I thought he hated me. But he didn't. He doesn't. I only see, hear, and feel love from him now. We're going to have a big family. We both want children of our own and we want to adopt. We will take whatever God blesses us with. We'll be good parents. And we're going to grow old together and cherish every day.

Both of us have tears in our eyes by the time I make it to where he's waiting. "I love you," he mouths.

"I love you more," I whisper.

He shakes his head and smiles as he waits for the minister to start. "Who gives this woman away?" the minister asks, his kind eyes settle on Daddy.

When there's no immediate answer, I finally tear my eyes from the man in front of me to the man beside me. My father is frozen. This is his moment. The one he's been dreading. I give his arm a little squeeze. _Trust me_, I silently beg. He didn't love me any less when Alec joined our family. I won't love him any less because Jonathan joins it today.

"Her mother and I do," Dad chokes out, and I think there's a collective sigh from the entire crowd.

Jonathan extends his hand to Dad and they shake. There is an understanding that passes between them. If the competition is who can love me more, then I win no matter what. And now it's my hand in Jon's and it's the touch I've been waiting for, the one that centers me and comforts like no other. I try to remember not to blurt out I do until I'm asked, but they are the only two words running through my head. I do. I do. I do.

* * *

**A/N: **

***passes out the tissues* Thanks for reading. Thanks to Jo and Marie for being kickass teammates. Thanks to Suebee and momof4 for looking it over. Thanks to all of you for indulging us in this little story with our favorite characters!**

**xoxo, TF**


	6. Chapter 6 Hanna

**6. Hanna**

There's a reason I don't do weddings.

I hate pretty much everything about them. From the stress leading _up _to the wedding, to these _stupid _dresses you have to wear (although at least Faith picked a great color, not that I ever doubted her) to the heels that are way too tall for my liking... to the pantyhose... ugh... _especially the fucking pantyhose._

I feel the back of my shoes wobble and am thinking there's no _way _I'm making it down this aisle without tripping.

The beginnings of a small panic attack begin to set in when I see Jonathon up ahead of Thea and me. He is impatiently waiting at the altar for one of my best friends. The grin on his face as he waits for Faith is infectious. That's when I remind myself I need to stop with the bitching because, really, I love _this _wedding. I love the bride and my fellow maid-of-honor like sisters, the bride's soon to be permanent bed buddy for loving _Faith_, her overprotective parents, her crazy ass brother, and even Tyler the Barbarian slave driver of a mentor.

_Screw the heels. I'll survive._

Speaking of Tyler, I nearly lose my super serious wedding composure when I see him sitting in his seat while the music plays. Tears are welling up in those big brown eyes of his as he watches the procession. He's even got a handkerchief at the ready in case they spill over.

Good lord, that man is made of marshmallows (note to self)... what's he gonna do when Faith starts down the aisle?

_Oh my God, Faith is going to be walking down this aisle!_

I lose my focus at that thought and nearly fall on my ass, but I pull at Thea's side to gain control again as we continue on.

"I knew we should have put you in flats," she teases and we both try not to laugh but she's right. I should have totally gone with the flats. Faith would never have known, she won't be able to think about anything but Jonathan once she starts walking down this red velvet carpet laid out for her.

Who can blame her? She's marrying the perfect man for her, in the perfect setting, during the most perfect time of year.

I'm so incredibly happy for her.

I take a deep breath as something hovering above us catches my attention and make a mental note to myself to be sure to thank Faith for deciding to have this thing outdoors. At least I don't feel cramped and stuffy like inside a church, but those damn paps that are lurking from a distance up in the air are _really _starting to annoy me. I want _so_ _bad _to beg Tyler to let me run them off with one of Mr. Masen's high tech Enstrom F-58 helicopters.

But there's no way he'd let me. Would he?

I eye him curiously, and even with those tears in his eyes, he knows what I'm thinking. He's probably thinking the same damn thing, but his head moves back and forth slowly, with a single eyebrow raised above the other as though he's telling me, "Don't even think about it."

It was worth a shot, I guess_._

My attention is diverted again because everything is itching me. I think my strapless bra hook just snapped and I sincerely want to nut punch the little shit at the edge of the aisle who keeps trying to pull my dress up and look underneath as I pass by.

Do parents have no control over their kids during these things?

Seriously.

Just as I'm about to burst into a tangent on the ankle biter, I see Decker and my heart stops.

Aside from the fact that he looks so absolutely gorgeous in his crisp suit and tie that I want to simultaneously snuggle up to and rip it off of him, and that his hair is in that sexy, he-totally-just-got-through-raking-a-hand-through-it-multiple-times look... I remember that we left things a little shaky last night. By the time he made it back to our place, I was fast asleep. I didn't wake him this morning when I left and seeing him staring at me so intensely is making me feel extremely uncomfortable all of a sudden.

Uncomfortable and anxious.

Definitely anxious.

Our eyes are locked until I have to break away to watch where I'm going (so I don't trip in the fucking heels again) but I can still feel his gaze on me as I take my place at the front of the lawn where the altar is set up. As Thea stands beside me, she notices the flush of color to my cheeks and tries to whisper to me without moving her lips.

"You okay?"

I try to smile for her, then nod. "You know it."

_Pony up, Hanna, this is Faith's day._

The music stops and I focus my attention on who I'm here for as she makes her way down the makeshift aisle with Mr. Masen at her side. He's got her hand linked around the crook of his elbow and he's not letting go. I'm torn between thinking that look on his face is reflecting the fact that the man is simply not gonna make it to where we're all waiting for her, or that he's decided to fight Jonathan for her in some last ditch effort to keep his baby girl safe and sound.

I also wonder momentarily what it would be like to be in her shoes.

Then I huff inconspicuously.

_Fathers..._

Mine is in the crowd of people who are watching the bride to be walk with the most class, skill and beauty of anyone I've ever known, but he's not. He's looking at me with what seems like sad eyes and all these stupid emotions I've been trying to push down all morning are really starting to piss me off because I can feel my cheeks get even hotter than when Decker was staring.

_Don't. Cry._

I jut my chin out defiantly and swallow, attempting to hide the fact that this ceremony is making me a nutcase. Then Thea's hand grabs mine... the one that's not holding the flowers I want to chuck because gnats seem to really like them (I'm surprised Masen didn't have them banned for the duration of this ceremony), and I squeeze her fingers.

Dad's stare moves from me to Decker, just like the night before, and the way he's looking at him is making me feel like he's about to pull that old Colt of his out and shoot the man.

_Oh God_, _I wonder if he brought it._

He wouldn't bring it.

Not to Masen's only daughter's wedding.

Would he?

_There's no way he'd get past security with that thing._

Suddenly I'm completely paranoid and feeling like a xerox copy of my father and I want to scream at him, "Stop! Stop! It's not his fault!" but I remember all of the lies I've told and secrets I've kept and I know there's no way he knows.

_Sooner or later, though, _I'm thinking... but for now it just all has to wait. I'll face the music with him... and Faith at some point, but this is not the time.

And then all I hear is Thea, even though she's not really saying anything, asking me, "When, Hanna... when is the right time?"

And I don't really know, to be honest, but I'll work it out.

I always work things out.

Somehow.

I force my mind to settle down from any and all conflict when Faith nears the end of her walk down the aisle. Mr. M. looks like he might throw her over his shoulder and make a run for it for a minute there but in the end, he comes through for his daughter.

I watch her as she takes her place beside Jon and the corners of my mouth immediately lift while I breathe a sigh of relief and pride.

Thea whispers from beside me.

"This is happening," she says and I nod in agreement, squeezing her hand softly one last time before letting go, even though it's the last thing I want to do.

"This is definitely happening."

Faith is stunning.

The dress she picked is perfection, her make-up flawless (like she needs it) and her hair, I must say, is a work of art. The veil hides what I know is going on underneath. Excitement, anxiousness, impatience.

_Love, want, need._

I peek over at Decker.

_Forever._

He won't stop staring at me and I _can't _stop staring at him. Part of me wonders if he's right. Part of me forgets this is Faith's wedding, but a slight nudge from Thea reminds me and I turn my focus back to the bride.

Faith has no regrets. She never has and never will. In fact she's giddy. I can tell by the way she seems to want to bounce right into Jon's arms and screw this whole formality of saying the words. When she turns to hand Thea her bouquet, she takes a time out to grab both our hands. Her smile is vibrant and as she gives each of us that look. The one that says in a few short moments she's going to be a Mrs. instead of a Miss and that she's happy. Not just that she's getting married, but that the three of us are here. Together. Being a part of the biggest day of her life.

And I've got pangs again.

I never would have guessed I could have friends like these two. Friends that I happened to meet on a playground when I was five. Friends that have turned into such an important part of me, for my whole life, and who will no doubt be a part of me for the rest of it.

Their love for me overwhelms me and suddenly I feel like my guilt is showing.

My eyes dip slightly. When I look up again, Faith is already back at Jon's side. Maybe she didn't notice after all, but Thea did and she's silently reassuring me that everything will be okay, as long as I get my act together. Soon.

As the formality of making Faith an honest woman begins and the bride and groom are being asked to repeat the same old vows that thousands upon thousands of people have also spoken throughout time, I know it doesn't matter what's being said. All they see is each other, all they know is what's in their hearts, and the only thing that matters is that after another five to ten minutes, she's his, and he's hers.

I let myself imagine what it would be like to be standing where Faith stands. I picture another man in Jon's place. I think about how nice it would be to have my friends at my side, to have my dad walk me down the aisle. Of course, we'd also be surrounded by a boat load of people, half of whom I probably wouldn't even know. I think about the stress Faith's been under the last year and all the stuff she had to deal with that had nothing to do with this moment right here, right now. The moment that is simply between her and Jonathan. And it only takes me a split second to realize I have no regrets. Not when it comes to Decker.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. ****Thanks so much for reading, ladies & gents. And many thanks, as always, to Sue for her brilliant beta services.**  


**It is always more than a pleasure to write with Amy and Marie. They are two very talented ladies who are always encouraging and supportive (and sweet to boot)... I thank them a million times over for that.  
**

**And um... side note: you all might want to be checking out the Harlequin Romance "So You Think You Can Write" original fiction contest - Because our Amy has submitted an original work that will be published if she wins it! The title of her manuscript is "The Weather Girl**"** and voting starts TODAY. You can vote once per day 'til it's over. More deets on Trouble's blog here: troublefollows1017 . blogspot .com (remove spaces).  
**

**xoxoxo  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Thea

What a day! Faith is married, Hanna's going to come clean, the wedding was perfect, and it was _him_.

"_It's okay, little girl_."

I can still hear his voice in my head, taking care of that crazy little kid in the backseat of his SUV. I'd like to pretend it's anyone but _him_, but he's clearly the only Nigerian groomsman in the bunch.

When the photographer groups the Masens together for family shots, I know it without a shadow of a doubt. I know who the owner of the large biceps, broad shoulders and deep voice is, and by the way, the whole is definitely worth more than the sum of his parts. I try to peel my eyes from the family portrait in the making. This is all extremely, terribly, excitingly wrong.

"Went off without a hitch," Hanna remarks, nudging me with her elbow.

"Yep. Perfect."

"She deserves a perfect wedding."

I catch Hanna's eye. "Don't do that._ Everyone_ deserves the perfect wedding. Whatever kind of wedding is perfect for them. This was perfect for Faith. Someone else might do something totally and completely opposite, and that would be absolutely fine too."

"Thea."

"Hanna," I challenge.

She narrows her eyes. "Soon," she says, answering my unspoken question. "Not in the middle of Faith's reception. That would be Alec-y."

My eyes snap back toward the Masens gathered before the photographer. "Alec-y," I mumble under my breath, testing out how it sounds to say his name out loud.

"Yeah, you have no idea how Alec-y this wedding could get."

I try to ignore my own sudden desire to get Alec-y, but it's impossible. Alec's smiling, hugging Faith with those strong arms I noticed last night. He picks her up and swings her around, only to get scolded by his mom. He laughs as Mrs. Masen reaches up to straighten his tie. Alec towers over his sister and his mother, and he might be a hair taller than Mr. Masen.

"How old is, um, Alec?" I wonder out loud.

Instantly, Alec glances over at Hanna and I, and I'm sure I must have spoken too loud. Hanna waves. Alec grins. I study my shoes and wrap my arms around my waist.

"Twenty, twenty-two. Something like that."

I'm going to hell and I don't even believe in hell. It's so wrong, but I hope Alec's twenty-two.

The photographer calls the rest of the wedding party over. After some jostling, laughing, quick hugs and handshakes, I'm securely wedged between Jackson and Alec. I try to tell myself that this is no big deal. Touching one of my best friend's little brother doesn't mean a thing. The feel of his chest against my shoulder really doesn't matter in the long run. The brush of his hand against my hip is incidental.

Doesn't. Mean. A. Thing.

"Still on koala time this morning?" Jackson asks.

"Um, I don't know," I manage to croak. I do know Alec's chest is just as broad up close as it appeared last night from the car. I know his thigh is pressed against me. That knowledge is meaningless, I tell you.

"I didn't know you worked with koalas. I thought you took pictures."

"I was investigating reports of human trafficking," I explain under my breath.

"Oh... In _Australia_?" Jackson asks.

"No, Kuala Lumpur," Alec mumbles.

I can't help but glance up. He's looking down at me, suddenly peering right into my eyes.

"Yeah, Kuala Lumpur," I agree.

Alec and I are kind of caught there. Looking. Studying. My body asks me to shift closer. My good sense begs me to put some more space between the two of us. This is Faith's little brother. This is the kid that let the entire petting zoo loose at her eighth birthday party, that read her diary when she was twelve, that once put Cupcake in the dryer.

"Have you ever been to Perak?" Alec asks.

I'm watching his lips, which for some reason renders me speechless. I shake my head.

"Just a couple hours by train from Kuala Lumpur. Kind of beautiful."

"All eyes up here!" the photographer calls. "Say Akunamatata!"

"You've been to Malaysia?" I ask, facing forward, smiling for the camera.

"Akunamatata!" everyone cheers and the world lights up. I know it's because of the flash, but for me the light feels like it's exploding from inside my chest.

His arm is against my back. I could simply fall backwards into his embrace. Why would I want that? _Wow_. I totally want that.

"I was only there once," Alec says from just behind me. His lips are at my ear, so he must be leaning in. "I was climbing Gunung Korbu... and working with the foundation to open a school in the rainforest, of course."

_Of course._

I peek over my shoulder. Alec smiles.

"Maybe I'll check it out next time."

"Okay," he whispers.

"What?"

"Um."

"Faces forward, everyone! Smile!" the photographer commands. I force myself to follow instructions and look into the lens. Smiling isn't an issue.

Alec shifts. He totally shifts. He shifted. Right?

"Hey, Alec, I didn't see you last night, man," Jackson says.

"Yeah, I got in late and then I, uh, I had to turn around and head home."

"Because you were babysitting," I blurt out.

"What?" the two cousins ask in unison.

There's no good way to explain myself.

_'I was just ogling you from a passing car.'_

_'I'm so far gone that I recognized you today by the look of your biceps.'_

I feel my cheeks growing warmer and this time I'm certain I feel Alec shift closer. His fingers twitch against my hip. The rise and fall of his chest against my shoulder somehow makes my own lungs work faster.

Another brush of his hand and I'm sure I'm about to burst.

"Babysitting?" Jackson asks again. "What're you talking about? Alec's the baby in the family."

"Shut up," Alec hisses. I feel him shove Jackson behind me. I sneak a glance over my shoulder.

"I think maybe, um, Isawyou near thesecuritygate lastnight," I explain really quick, so that maybe the implication doesn't have time to sink in.

_"Really?"_ Alec asks with an eyebrow raised. The implication clearly sank like a stone in a shallow puddle.

"I could be wrong," I hedge, facing forward just in time for another flash from the camera.

"Okay, guys. Let's do a candid shot. Something fun! Spontaneous! Silly. On the count of three!"

"I'm gonna pick you up," Alec whispers in my ear.

"One!"

"What?" I ask.

"Two!"

He wraps one of those long and strong arms around my waist.

"Three!"

Before I can protest I'm hoisted into Alec's arms and held snugly against his chest. His face is really close to mine. He's grinning confidently and his big brown eyes are triumphant. Any other guy, any other day and I'd be struggling, putting my self-defense skills to good use. Today, feeling suddenly and extremely Alec-y, I wrap my arms around his neck. The camera flashes.

"Hey, there." He's beaming. I feel the scratchy edge of his hairline underneath my fingertips, but I hold myself back from running my hand up, or down, or wrapping my arms tighter, or bringing my face closer. I don't. I mean, I can't. However, I can and do tingle all over. I do want to run away at the same time that I never want to leave these arms.

Overwhelmed, I giggle, and so does Alec. He doesn't have a little laugh; it's deep and full and his chest vibrates against me as the camera flashes again. Neither of us is looking at the photographer. I couldn't if I tried.

"Thanks, everyone. I think we've got what we need! I just want a few more with the bride and groom and their parents."

The crowd begins to disperse and quite suddenly and sadly, there's not a single reason Alec should continue to hold me in his arms. In fact, he probably shouldn't have been holding me at all. He's still Faith's little brother. He's still too young and very Alec-y. Not to mention that we're surrounded by friends and family... which makes me wonder what we'd be doing if we were alone. I scramble free from Alec's arms.

I catch Hanna's eye as she walks off with some friends. "Very Alec-y," she silently mouths.

"I should probably go. Hanna has her dad and Decker back there to deal with and I should -"

"Thea, right?" Alec asks. "Faith's friend from San Francisco?"

Flustered, I hold out my hand. "Yeah, it's been a long time I guess." Alec laughs and clasps his fingers firmly around mine and shakes. And shakes. And shakes and smiles.

"I should get back," I try again, as we continue to shake hands.

"Not yet."

"What?"

"Thea, I need -" Alec glances around before leaning his head close to mine, "- I need your help."

I shiver. "_My_ help?"

"Please?" he begs.

It occurs to me that we've stopped shaking hands and are now simply holding hands.

"Um, sure. How can I help?"

"Please don't tell Faith."

For half a second I wonder if I want to take on any more secrets, but with one look into Alec's big brown eyes, I don't have the will to say no.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Later at the reception, I need you, to, um... to hold my monkey."

"What?" I ask way too loud.

Alec puts a finger over my lips in attempt to keep me quiet, but his plan totally backfires because my heart starts beating as loud as a bass drum.

"Kiko," he whispers.

"What?"

"My monkey's name is Kiko."

"Your _monkey_?"

My eyes dart below his belt. My cheeks warm. My hand drops along with my heart.

"Hey, Alec! The photographer needs you!" Faith calls.

"Meet me in the pool house in twenty minutes, okay?"

"You want to get me alone so I can have the privilege of petting your monkey?" I hiss.

"Alec!" Mr. Masen shouts.

Alec smiles. "It's not like that. I mean, I kind of... Trust me. Okay?"

~0~0~

The ballroom looks like a celestial fairytale. Don't get me wrong, it's a spectacular space and you'd be hard-pressed to make it look anything but stunning, but Faith and her team of wedding planners have outdone themselves. Pale, dove gray and dusky rose colored balls of light look like they're floating in the air instead of hanging from the ceiling. The centerpieces glow with brilliant white gardenias, pale river rocks and tiny twinkling lights. Servers glide through the crowd with champagne and trays of hor d'oerves. A band plays something soft and jazzy.

It's all exactly as Faith wanted. Hanna was right, it's perfect... yet it can't hold my attention for a second. In fact, I feel completely penned in - even though the ballroom seats three hundred and the ceiling disappears somewhere above my head. I find myself gazing longingly out the windows as my parents' conversation washes over and around me. I pass Jackson without a second thought. I attempt to insert myself between Hanna and her father, but their combined tension is smothering. The room is smothering. My dress is smothering.

But I'm not going to the pool house to fool around with my friend's little brother. Who does he think he is? Well, I guess he thinks he's a Masen. I bet he's used to girls all over the world petting his freaking monkey. He says pet, they ask how hard.

Alec did seem sweet and sincere, though. And smart and strong. And handsome. And funny... His monkey. _Please_.

And he's Faith's little brother and he might not even be old enough to drink.

I'm _really_ not going. I'm sure more than twenty minutes must have passed and it feels extremely satisfying knowing Alec's alone and waiting... with his monkey. He can get someone else to, ahem, help him out. I saw Faith's college friend, Veronica, ogling him. I'm sure she'd pet it.

The air in the ballroom is quickly becoming stuffy and warm and I pluck a glass of champagne from a passing tray and take a swig. I wonder where the oxygen is disappearing to. Through the windows, the cool, oxygen-rich air of Seattle beckons. I notice a commotion near the front of the room and the bride and groom are introduced to resounding applause. I could slip away and no one would know the difference.

I can't decide if Alec looks better in a T-shirt or a tux. Definitely a tux. Or a T-shirt.

_I'm not going_.

Faith and Jonathan greet the guests that have gathered around the door. She's glowing and gracious and he's completely transfixed, like he can't believe the poised woman by his side is his wife. I've never met a princess, but I'm pretty sure Faith's as close as they come. It reminds me of the daydreams I had as a little girl when I was certain I'd marry a rock 'n roll prince.

I'm not meeting Alec.

~0~0~

Alec tries unsuccessfully to suppress a smile as he answers the knock on the pool house door.

"I'm not petting your monkey."

He laughs. "I asked you to hold it. Petting's not required."

"Whatever."

He's untied his bowtie and unbuttoned his collar. His jacket hangs open. He plunges his hands into his pockets. If sex were an adventure, its name would be Alec.

"Why are you here, then?" he challenges with a grin.

"What do you want?"

"I can't show you out here. Come inside."

I fold my arms across my chest. "You should be at your sister's wedding reception."

"So should you, right?"

I glare. The air between us feels electric and the charge tries to work its way underneath my skin. I've clearly lost my good sense and turn to go back to the reception instead of prolonging whatever _this_ is.

"Please, Thea, wait! I'm sorry." His hand is on my bare arm and I'm somehow immobilized. "I'm not trying to offend you. I promise. I'm just -"

Alec's explanation is interrupted by the same ear piercing shriek that I heard last night. I cover my ears with my hands, and I'm acutely aware that Alec's touch is gone. The door to the pool house clatters shut. The shrieks and cries are muffled with the door closed, but even so, I can tell that whatever's making that noise is not human. That's no baby girl.

"Uh, Alec?" I call as I push open the door. It's dark and crowded inside. There are boxes I hadn't expected to see.

"_Shh, girl. It's okay. Shh_."

Cries have faded to whimpers and grunts. I search through the maze until I find them both: a tall, handsome man with kind eyes and a small, furry bundle with wrinkled fingers. Alec's hushing and bouncing the way parents do with babies.

"Alec?"

My voice is met by two pairs of eyes, one pair dark and imploring, the other pale brown and frightened.

"Thea, meet Kiko." Alec adjusts the furry bundle so that it's facing me. The little monkey is all tummy and long limbs. She keeps a poker face, but her eyes are big and they dart about intelligently, like they're taking everything in. After checking me out from head to toe, the monkey hides her face against Alec's chest.

"She's cool, Kiko. I promise. This is Thea," Alec whispers while walking in my direction, shifting the bundle so she is forced to look at me again.

Kiko, to her credit, doesn't shriek.

"Your... monkey?" I quietly edge closer. Kiko watches. So does Alec.

"She's actually a chimpanzee." Kiko glances up at Alec and back at me. She clings to him with hands and feet.

"You have a chimpanzee?" I ask. Music and bits of conversation from the reception drift in through an open window.

"I found her when I was hiking in Cameroon."

Alec grasps my fingers with his free hand. Kiko reaches out a tiny, wrinkled finger and I force myself to stay still. I'm surprised by the softness of her fingerpad as it brushes against my cheek. It manages to bring a smile to my face. Or maybe that's Alec's touch.

"She likes you," he breathes.

"You flew her here? Doesn't that break about a three dozen laws?"

"Her mom died... killed by poachers right in front of her. I saw her and it's hard to explain. I just couldn't... Have you ever seen something and you just can't let it go?" Alec's fingers clasp mine a little tighter.

"Maybe. Not necessarily a primate."

As if on cue, said primate climbs from Alec's arms into mine. Her little limbs are strong and her fur is surprisingly soft.

"Hi there, Kiko," I whisper. She makes soft, almost-grunts and her little belly poofs out with each rumble.

"Like I'd heard about chimps my entire life," Alec says quietly, petting Kiko, still holding my hand. "'Chimps are so cool, so smart, so strong.' They've got this exotic kind of beauty that I'm pretty sure my sister has always been kind of jealous of." Alec glances between Kiko and me. "But you don't pay attention, really. Not until the chimp's right in front of you. Then you see her in person and it's completely different. She takes your breath away."

He's no longer looking at the chimp. Neither am I.

"Your monkey?" I ask.

"It's like I never even saw you before."

"I think the last time was when Faith graduated from high school. You were a little kid."

"I don't remember."

"You snuck two iguanas in to dinner." I laugh. Faith's family reserved this fancy restaurant overlooking the Puget Sound at sunset. Just as dinner was being served, the first iguana ran across the table and sat on Mr. Masen's plate. The other one scurried over the guests and finally rested on top of Faith's aunt's head. To say she screamed is a gross understatement. I'm pretty sure my own parents could hear her cries of terror back in San Francisco.

"I remember the iguanas," Alec chuckles.

"And now you brought a monkey to her wedding."

"Kiko's a chimp."

I glance at the chimp in my arms. She leans her head against my chest.

"Kiko's a pretty name... for a chimp."

"Thea."

"Yeah?"

"I was just saying your name."

"Oh."

Kiko begins climbing around me like I'm a tree and Alec is forced to let go of my hand. Her tiny fingers grab fistfuls of my hair and she sniffs an ear. She inspects my necklace and earrings. When her foot claws at the sweetheart neckline of my gown threatening to expose a boob, I start to lose my cool. But Alec manages to untangle and scoop her up with impressive ease. I attempt to pull myself together and Alec tries not to look.

"I'm about ninety-nine percent sure a chimp stole my camera last April in Cameroon," I reminisce as I tug on my bodice and try to smooth my unruly curls.

"Where in Cameroon?" he asks.

"Ngambe Tikar. I was working on a story about illegal logging in the rainforest."

"Oh my god! I was there last May working with the foundation to help the Baka secure farming rights."

"You're kidding."

"No."

"Weird."

"Right?"

Kiko chirps and grunts.

"So, about my monkey," Alec says, grinning.

"What about your monkey?"

"I'm giving Faith fireworks later. She doesn't know. I've got to be there. You know, to give a speech and all that jazz. Kiko might go nuts, though."

"And you want me to hold her?"

"Please?"

"Why?"

"I don't know." Alec glances around the pool house like he's looking for a reason. His eyes settle on mine. "Because I like you?"

"You like me?"

"Well, I did pick you up before."

"How old are you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Kind of."

"Twenty-one."

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Good answer?" he asks.

"It'll do."

"So, um -" Alec comes closer. Kiko reaches out to me with one arm and one foot so she's stretched between us. "Will you hold my monkey, Thea?"

"Totally."

He leans in toward me. "Do you promise not to let her go?"

I crane my neck. "I'll hold her really tight."

"Thank you."

"You're really welcome."

He wraps an arm around my waist and it's what I've always been missing - I simply hadn't known until now - this man's touch.

"Um, Thea?"

"Yeah?"

His lips brush against mine and I'm all in: body, heart and soul. I can't hold my hands back, I can't keep my lips from moving. Both arms wrap around, holding my body to his, holding the back of his head. A hand frames my face, another drifts lower, and when his lips part, I come undone. It takes all of my willpower to remember I'm a maid of honor at my best friend's wedding and I cannot unclothe this man in the pool house.

I break the kiss, but hold Alec close. His lips brush mine once more. His fingers grasp my hip like he doesn't want to let go. I can feel his chest rising and falling against my own.

His chest is right up against my chest. His body is flush with mine. I tear myself out of Alec's arms.

"What's the matter?" he asks. "What did I do?"

"You kissed me and -"

"And you liked it."

"And I forgot to hold your monkey!"

* * *

**A/N: This chapter made me happy for weeks; I hope it made you happy too! Thanks so much to Jo & Amy for letting our characters hang out together. If not, Thea & Alec wouldn't have met. Thanks to SueBee for indefatigably adding and subtracting commas. Until next time. xxx~BDC**


	8. Chapter 8 Faith

I'm sure when I look at the pictures from this reception, I will see that I acknowledged the other three hundred people who are here. But right now, all I see is my husband.

_My_ _husband. _

"Well, you two are just the cutest couple ever. We really do wish you the best," the woman standing in front of us says.

We are cute. _He's_ cute and I can't stop looking at him. I'm making him blush because I swear he can read my thoughts now that he's my husband.

_My husband._

"Thank you, Aunt Karen. We hope you enjoy the rest of the evening. The Masens have really outdone themselves."

He makes me smile. I love how gracious he is about everything. My family and our wealth can be overwhelming. He handles it all so well. Most people would assume when the bride says she wants to get married at her parents' house and have the reception there, it's going to be a small affair. Not when it's my house. Like Daddy said, we Masens always do things bigger and better.

Jonathan pulls me away from his family's table. His hand holds mine firmly. We've been connected almost since the moment the wedding ceremony was over. Neither one of us wants to let go. Ever.

"You really need to stop looking at me like that if you want me to make it through this entire reception." His lips find mine and I want to leave the reception immediately and kiss all night long.

"Like what?" I giggle.

"Like you just won the goddamn lottery and want to celebrate naked."

"I did and I do," I tease. He kisses me again, and I wonder who would notice if we didn't stay.

"We need you two to come over by the cake and cut it so the caterers can take it back to the kitchen to be plated," Lala says, making me very aware that everyone would unfortunately take notice of our absence. And I wouldn't put it past Daddy to have a GPS chip implanted in the penny in my shoe. I need to remember to give that back.

Charlotte takes hold of Jon's other arm and leads us to the cake. She comments on how handsome he looks tonight and he makes her blush with a compliment of his own. Lala loves Jonathan as much as she loves me. She was the first one to find out about us. She caught us kissing on the rooftop patio late one night, long after Jonathan was supposed to be off duty. I might have tried to say he was giving me mouth to mouth, but Lala was much smarter than the lovestruck idiot I was back then. She promised not to say a word to my father. She doesn't like secrets, but she liked Jonathan enough not to throw him to the wolves either.

"You know you're our guest, Lala. You do not need to be in charge of anything today," I remind her as she points one of the servers with a tray full of hors d'oeuvres in a better direction.

She smiles. "Oh, I know, sweet girl. But you know me, I've never been able to let go of complete control over the food that is served anywhere inside these walls. Your poor mother doesn't even know how to boil water anymore."

"The two of them will definitely starve without you." I can't imagine this house without Charlotte. She belongs here as much as any other member of the family.

We make it to the cake and someone hands us a knife. I have kind of been looking forward to this part. I chose the most delicious cake ever made. I plan to eat my piece and Jon's after dinner. He always gets dessert just so I can have two. I have a tiny bit of a sweets addiction. I blame my father. He has spoiled me with things like Belgian chocolate and French pastries since I was old enough to eat solid foods. I literally cry when I eat beignets. I probably should weigh four hundred pounds. Hanna's jealousy over my metabolism is well deserved.

"Don't you dare smash any cake in my face, Mrs. Kent," Jonathan says after we pose for a couple pictures with the colossal cake.

"And waste all that yummy goodness? Never, Mr. Kent." I kiss his lips. They are part of my sweets addiction, I'm sure of it. I have never kissed a sweeter man.

"All right, now both of you hold on to the knife handle and look back at me before you actually cut the cake." The photographer holds up something that checks the lighting and then raises his camera to his face. "Okay, ready?"

I put on my wedding day smile and pose for the millionth time today. And immediately after the flash goes off, I hear the most absurd sound I can imagine. It's a loud screech like you'd hear from some kind of monkey at the zoo. I look for Alec, who I assume is behind the noise, but I don't see him anywhere. What I do see makes me not think this is Alec's doing...I _know_.

"Is that a chimpanzee?" Jonathan's eyes go wide because, yes, a freaking chimpanzee hangs from one of the giant crystal chandeliers at the other end of the ballroom. The little chimp is in the middle of what appears to be an anxiety attack. Its wail fills the entire ballroom.

_I am going to kill my brother. _

I scan the room. My soon-to-be-dead brother is nowhere to be found. _So typical. _He makes a mess and leaves it for everyone else to clean up. Hanna is laughing her ass off. Tyler already has the security team rounded up and brainstorming how to take down a monkey that is now causing all the guests to run away. As they exit, I see my brother pushing his way in, shouting, "Come here, Kiko. Relax, girl. It's okay, sweetheart."

He's followed by..._Thea? _ Thea is shouting the same things as walking-dead-Alec. Kiko must be as pissed off at Alec as I am. She wants nothing to do with him and jumps down on one of the tables, knocking over the enormous centerpiece. Water and flowers crash to the floor, frightening the animal even more. She dodges security, who has decided to surround her.

Kiko has other ideas. She ducks under a table and comes out the other side, making a run for it. Jonathan and I can't move, immobilized in our shock. Kiko the chimp is headed for us. She's squealing and panicked. Security is doing more damage than she is as they practically barrel each other over in their attempts to grab her. And before I can even comprehend what a disaster this is, she climbs up my dress and on my shoulders, hiding under my veil.

I try not to freak out, but let's be real, there's a freaking chimp on my head! Jon tries to untangle her from the netting of the veil as the security guys, my brother, and Thea all come rushing at me. I step back and lose my balance. Jonathan reaches for me, and in his valiant attempt to save me from falling into the cake, manages to knock himself off his feet and pretty much right on top of the french vanilla with fresh strawberries and buttercream frosted masterpiece that will never make it into my belly.

Alec and Thea scream at security to back away. "You're scaring her! I got this! I got her. Please." My brother is beside himself. "Kiko, it's okay, baby. Stay still, Faith."

_Stay still? _ There's a psychotic chimpanzee on my head, but I'm supposed to stay still?

"She's caught in the veil. Thea, help her get her head out."

The two of them nearly rip my hair out as they try to detach Kiko from the veil that is very much attached to my head.

"We are so, so sorry, Faith. I had her in my arms, but we...got distracted for a minute," Thea apologizes, her face turning red. My brother bites his lip, trying to hide that smirk I know all too well.

"Distracted?"

"I got her," Alec says, pulling the little monster free. He tries to comfort her, but she immediately reaches for Thea like a small child does for its mother.

Thea gathers the chimp up in her arms and rubs its back. "It's okay, Kiko. Don't be afraid."

"She likes you," Alec says to Thea. He's staring at her like she's the only person in the room. Like the entire ballroom isn't in shambles. Like Thea is the best thing since...

Oh. My. God. My brother is in love with Thea. And by the look on her face right now as she stares back at him, giggling and blushing as he sweeps some hair from her cheek, I would guess the feeling is mutual.

I'm fairly certain I'm in the middle of a very bad dream.

My husband stands up, covered in the sweetest buttercream in all of the Pacific Northwest. He asks if I'm all right, carefully looking over every inch of me. Always my protector. Always trying to keep me safe.

"I'm fine. Our cake is ruined, you're a mess, tables have been destroyed, but I'm fine."

I'm not fine. I want to cry. I bite the inside of my cheek so I don't start sobbing like a baby.

"I'm sure I can get cleaned up. Please don't cry, baby. How many people can say they had a chimpanzee crash their wedding? That's pretty cool, I think." He lifts my chin with two fingers and looks at me with those eyes. I have the best husband in the entire world.

"We're so sorry, Faith." Thea's in tears. She's not the one who should be apologizing. No, it's the guy standing at her side, petting the chimp's head with one hand while the other arm is wrapped around my best friend. And his hand is gently rubbing up and down her arm like he's silently begging _her_ not to cry.

"Can you hold my brother's monkey for a minute?" I ask Thea, grabbing a fistful of Alec's shirt and tugging him outside. We exit through one set of french doors and I drag him until I know we're far enough away not to be overheard.

"Faith-"

"Don't. I don't even want to hear all the excuses you're going to throw my way right now." I love my brother. I do. But sometimes... sometimes it feels like he hates me. My tears fall in earnest.

"Oh man. Please don't cry." He tries to wrap his arms around me, but I push him away. "Please listen. Poachers killed that chimp's mother. She's an orphan. I had to rescue her. I couldn't leave her. I couldn't."

I wipe the flowing tears from my cheeks. "You couldn't find a sanctuary in Cameroon? You had to bring her here? Dad is going to kill you, you know."

"There was no time for me to do anything in Cameroon. I needed to get home to be here for you. And Dad is not going to kill me. He won't. Dad knows better than anyone how hard it is to leave an orphan in Africa."

We aren't talking about chimps anymore. My brother is this weird mixture of selfishly careless and unselfishly caring. "Sometimes I think you care about everything else in the world more than me."

Now he looks completely crestfallen. He grips my arms. "You are my sister. I've looked up to you and loved you my whole life."

"You planned a trip right before my wedding, you missed the rehearsal, you unleashed a wild animal on my reception. You didn't even say anything to me all day!" I didn't realize how much that bothered me until right now.

"Faith, I swear I thought I had everything under control. I never wanted this to happen at your reception. And the weather messed me up or I would have been here last night. I _wanted_ to be there last night." He lets me go and puts his hands on his head. "Everyone adores you. You have three hundred people in that ballroom who think you are one of the most amazing women they will ever know. I figured you didn't need anything from me. You have everyone's undying love and support. You always have."

I tug on the lapels of his jacket. "What you aren't understanding is _you_ are important to me. More important than 99% of the people in that ballroom. Don't you get that? Your love and support matter more to me. _ You _matter more to me."

This time, when he wraps his arms around me, I let him. He kisses the top of my head. "Shit. Sometimes I am such an idiot."

"You can say that again." It's nice to laugh with him instead of cry.

"I love you, Pennylove. I am so happy for you and Jon. I know you two are going to have the best life together."

"We won't be eating wedding cake tonight, but we will have a good life. That's for sure."

"I'm sorry about the cake. I know you love cake. I'll buy you ten cakes, I promise."

"Loving someone is more than just saying the words, Alec. You have to be responsible and trustworthy. You can't run away when things get tough."

"Okay, okay. I get it. I'll be a better brother. I will show you that I love you. I swear."

I pull out of his arms and poke him in the chest. "I'm not talking about me. I'm talking about my best friend in the whole wide world."

"Okay! I promise not to leave Hanna in a Bali jail ever again."

"Not that best friend." I roll my eyes at his denseness. "My _other_ best friend in the entire world!"

"Uhhh... Oh! Ooooh." He's smiling way too big.

"Do not even think about breaking Thea's heart or I will do bodily harm. And I'll get Tyler, Hanna, and Jonathan to help me. There will be blood."

"I practically just met the woman, Faith. We're not in love and no one is breaking anyone's heart."

I feign similar indifference. "Oh, okay, well then I'll just tell Jackson that we're on for that double date with her when Jon and I get back from our honeymoon."

My brother's eyes go from almost rolling to full of fiery passion. "Like hell you will! Thea and Jackson? Are you kidding me? She's so far out of that boy's league. Please."

I can't help but laugh. Transparent much? "Responsible. Trustworthy. Considerate. Caring. Humble. These are important things to strive for, Alec. They make a man worthy of Thea's love."

"I'm so done having this conversation with you. But I get it, okay? I totally get it."

I don't know why, but I believe him. Wow, my brother and Thea. Unbelieveable. Thank goodness she's not an oversharer like Hanna. I could never go there with her. Ever.

"We're good? You forgive me?" he asks, taking my hand and leading me back to the house.

"We're good." I squeeze his hand a little tighter. "I mean, Jonathan was right. How many people have a chimp as a wedding crasher?"

"None, that's how many." He's so annoyingly proud of that, I want to hit him.

"I'm sure our children will think it's very funny someday."

"We'll add it the list of totally awesome things their uncle Alec did that ended up helping an event go from memorable to unforgettable."

I dropped my head on his shoulder. "I probably would have smuggled Kiko into the States, too."

"Of course you would have. You're Faith Masen. The most kickass do-gooder in the world."

He's so stinking sweet when he wants to be. Maybe, just maybe, this thing between him and Thea could actually work out. "I love you."

"Love you, too, sis."

"And it's Faith Kent," I remind him.

Alec nods. "Man, that's right. Dad is _never_ going to call you that."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks to the usuals. Thanks to all of you for letting us write this silly little story. Thanks to all who have donated to katalina dot fandomcauses dot com. All three of us in the trike are contributing an outtake to the cause. Please think about it. And to everyone who has taken the time to vote for me in the Harlequin contest - thank you so very much. This fandom rocks my world. Jo and BDC, you rock my universe. Go vote for them in the most epic Lemonade Stand weekly poll ever. Edward Cullen - Dick for Hire and The Practice of Love are up. xoxo, Trouble**


	9. Chapter 9 Hanna

**9. Hanna**

In the ladies room, I'm pulling remnants of cake out of Faith's hair while Thea wipes out the last remaining buttercream stains from the dress.

Faith is upset but she's calmer now. Alec must have said all the right things to make her forgive his most Alec-y screw up ever. Besides, she's still beautiful, cake hair or no cake hair.

For some reason, the Wizard of Oz creeps into my mind.

"Weddings and brothers and chimps..."

"Oh dear."

"It's _oh my_, Thea."

"Hmmm?"

I look down and over at her and scowl slightly. She's blushing. Why is she blushing? "What's up with you?"

"What?" She stares at this spot on Faith's dress as she swipes at it with a wet towel. She's avoiding looking at me. I know this mostly because there's no stain there anymore.

I catch Faith's eyes instead. She's trying very hard not to say anything, but mutters to herself anyway as she applies a little bit of lip gloss in the mirror. _"Alec."_

"Yeah, he really outdid himself this time," I tell her. And he did. I mean, between letting a chimp loose at Faith's wedding and coming out of _nowhere_ to chase down said chimp with...

Thea.

I look down at her again and she's still working on that mystery stain, avoiding looking up at either of us now.

That's so...

Oh.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_Snap!_

My eyes get huge and Faith puts a finger to her lips, encouraging me to drop it for now, but I was kind of looking forward to a bit of a distraction for the time being. Anything that might take Faith's mind off of what may or may not be up with _me_ is a good thing in my book. Even if that means Alec might take the brunt of Faith's frustrations right now.

I love the kid to death, but better him than me, ya know what I mean?

I take a deep breath in and let it out, thinking about how deep I've managed to get myself in it this time.

I talk about Alec_, _but _I'm _the mess here. All he's got to worry about is a little bit of monkey business.

With Thea.

I snort.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Speaking of things that are up," Faith starts. "What is..."

"Time for you to get back to the masses," I tell her quickly, petting her hair like it's perfect again. "Jon's waiting for you."

I smile at her and Thea stands, acknowledging that she agrees. "All gone," she says, referring to the stain she'd been working on. Of course it's gone, it wasn't even there to begin with.

_Sneaky._

Faith's eyebrow raises, questioning the two of us, but decides we're right. "We're having a pow-wow later," she says, pointing at the two of us before she turns and leaves. I can see Jon out in the hallway, extending his hand for her to hold on to through the rest of the reception. When the door closes, Thea and I seem to have had the same idea as we both speak over the other in hurried whisper yells, like we think the entire crowd is going to hear us.

"Are you boinking Alec?"

"Did you and Decker have a fight?"

"What?" we both ask. Then we laugh and it's the first tension release I've felt in _hours._

"Did you seriously just ask me if I'm _boinking _Alec?" Thea says through giggles but she's totally blushing again and I know that even if she isn't... she wants to.

"You two seemed like you were maybe in cahoots together with that whole chimp fiasco a little while ago. Canoodling possibly, even."

"I wasn't," she says, flustered. "I mean, we weren't..." Then finally, she blurts out, "I mean, he just wanted me to hold his monkey."

I give her a smirk and cross my arms. "Is that what they're calling it in West Africa these days?"

Thea's eyes get big and she slaps my arm.

"Why do you have to be so..."

"Meticulously astute?" I say, completely serious.

"Smart assy," she rebuts.

"Painstakingly perceptive?" I add.

"How about cocky?" she asks me sarcastically. And okay, she has me there. A little bit.

I'm laughing because I know she's having dirty, dirty thoughts about our boy already. Before I can give her some more hell about wanting to do Faith's little bro, though, she changes the subject on me.

"What's wrong with you and Decker he looks like he's got chest pains."

My amusement fades with that question. I feel deflated. I feel... tired.

"You okay, Hanna?" she asks. And it's not a question most people need to ask me very often. I usually keep it together, I'm usually the one telling everyone else to relax, but right now...

"I don't know, Thea, I don't if I can do this. I'm not..."

"Good at keeping secrets?"

_Now who's cocky?_

We take a moment to appreciate the irony of that question, but I know she's right. I wasn't made to keep things from Dad... or Faith... especially them. I'm just thankful I at least had the sense to tell Thea because I might be falling apart at the seems by now had I kept this from her too.

She puts her arms around me and I let her. "You and Deck are gonna be fine, you just need to talk."

"We'll talk," I promise her. "I'll talk to Deck... I'll talk to Faith..." I fade and she finishes with a sing songy voice.

"You'll talk to your _dad_..."

I don't confirm or deny that one, but I do clarify that it won't be today. Not if I can help it, anyway. _It's Faith's day._

"I will though, I just have to find the right time."

Thea smiles and assures me, "The right time has a way of happening whether you plan it or not, Hanna."

And I'm not positive she's talking about me anymore, but I leave it alone as we go to join the rest of the wedding party again, kinda extremely happy for her that she's been "holding Alec's monkey" for him.

Back at the table, I find that Jackson is gone. He's probably off playing with Alec's monkey somewhere and as soon as I think it, I change the word "monkey" to "chimp" because it's a whole lot more disturbing thinking about Jackson holding Alec's monkey than it is to think about Thea handling it.

I'm distracted by another of the male species out in the crowd of people before me, who seems to be irritated with something. Or some_one._

"You're chewing your fingernails, that can't be good."

Decker has taken Jackson's empty seat next to me. I wonder how long he's been there and how long I've been stressing, then release my nail from the confines of my teeth as his hand makes soothing circles against the small of my back.

"Dad's in P.I. mode."

He lets out a soft chuckle as he takes my hand in his. "And what's new?"

"And drinking."

"Oh."

_Oh shit _is more like it_._

"And he's got that look. He's been eyeballing you for pretty much the entirety of the wedding _and _most of the reception."

"Should I go get my kevlar from the trunk of the Hummer?" he jokes, but I'm not laughing. It's not funny. Then I look over at him once his words sink in. I'm unexpectedly turned on by that remark..

"You brought your kevlar?"

He's quite sexy in the kevlar.

A slight shrug from him and then he grins halfway. "Ya never know, right? Especially at a function thrown by Masen."

True.

_Still._

There's something going on in that overworked head of my father's. I notice as he makes small talk with my mother at their table. Every so often he peeks up at Decker and me... mostly Decker. Then he says something to her I have to assume is not very nice because she's rolling her eyes and shaking her head and he's continuing with the drinking.

I have to talk to him soon.

I also have to talk to Decker, though, and since I sleep with him at night, I turn to face him head on and look into those soul searching eyes that grab me every time.

"I'm sorry," I tell him quietly, because I don't care what kind of issues we might currently be having due to our... _circumstances_. I know I love him, I know he loves me and I know for a goddamn fact that I'm going to be with him forever, and whether he likes it or not, he's stuck with my family. Psychotic as one of us may be, from time to time.

"No, I'm sorry," he tells me, bringing my hand up to his lips before finishing. "I didn''t mean..."

"I know you didn't."

"We'll work this out."

I smile. "I know."

Our foreheads lean against each other, then he kisses me with those perfect lips of his. Nothing too passionate, although I can feel it through our connection that he _wants _to make it passionate. That_ I_ want to make it passionate.

_God help me._

He stays at the table with me while Jackson is MIA. Time passes, the reception is managing to move along and I'm managing to get through this event when Jonathan's best man stands and makes his toast, reminding me that _Thea's _going to give one... and that _I _was supposed to give one before that.

_Shit._

I down the glass of champagne I've been poured. "Fuck me."

"You forgot, didn't you?" Decker asks and we laugh because when it comes to things like this, I am a huge procrastinator. I never know what to say when it comes to matters involving the heart. I'm usually a show-er not a teller, but I can't let Faith down so I start thinking of some things to say as the best man ends his speech.

People are clapping and hooting and hollering and I know I at least have a little bit of time before I need to get up in front of everyone to say something meaningful so Decker and I scooch over closer to the bride and groom and lean in. Thea and the best man lean in too. We're all huddled and I make an offer.

"I'll pay you a hundred cash right now if you speak for both of us, Thea."

She shakes her head as she giggles and Faith dives right in. She knows I forgot but she's in her happy place. "I don't think so, Hanna, you're not getting out of gushing over me that easily."

"You'll do great," Thea encourages, but I'm not so sure I believe her.

I'm about to double my offer when Dad approaches the table.

"Hey kid," he says to Faith, then after a beat or two he adds, "Just thought I'd come by and wish the happy couple _all _the best before Hanna's mom and I head back to DC."

He's got this smug look on his face that's all too familiar. Like he's just cracked a case and he's holding his glass up toward the _wrong _couple, making a very pointed look at yours truly.

My heart sinks.

_Oh no._

My eyes dart frantically for Mom who's nowhere in sight as Faith lets out a soft giggle. Her head tilts and her eyebrows scrunch a little.

"You're not going to stay for Hanna's speech?" she questions. I can tell she's both confused and amused and luckily thinks maybe he's just drunk.

Decker though, he's white as a ghost and Thea's eyes have widened to an extreme circumference.

Dad never lets his eyes leave mine. "Oh I think I've heard her say enough by not saying a goddamn word at all, don't you, Hanna?"

"Oh. Shit," Deck whispers from beside me. I want to curse too, and the fact that Dad is cursing despite the presence of Faith and Thea means he is really pissed.

My first instinct is to tackle him and get him as far away from Faith as possible, but I know that can't happen so I do my best to try and extinguish the situation another way before it burns out of control.

"Dad."

"What's the matter, kid, haven't you told them yet, either?" he asks me and I can't really think because I'm busted. I am sooooo busted. I feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and try not to look around at the faces that must be staring at me right now.

Especially Faith.

"I mean that's what this is all about, right?" he continues, waving his drink around and I'm one hundred percent positive he's going to either spill it... or throw it. If Mom were here, she'd never let him go that far. I don't think anyway.

_Where IS she?_

"Love and _trust_... getting _married_... spending the rest of your life with someone you haven't even fucking told your parents you're _serious _about yet?"

My mouth drops because even though I know he knows, I can't believe he knows even though... I should have known... I mean he's a fucking detective for Christ sake, what was I _thinking?_

My heart cannot take this.

"Hanna?" Faith inquires from the middle of our group and I finally look over at her, then Thea, kind of begging for some help here but she looks about as dumbfounded and helpless as I feel. So I give my father my attention again, and even though I have zero ideas on what to say right now, I start again. "Dad... I..."

"You what? You wanna introduce me to your husband now?" He scowls at his next comment. "This a good time for you?"

"_W...what_?" It's Faith again, she's completely stunned and I'm completely fucked. "Did he just say _husband?" _

I don't know who she's asking and don't even try to explain, I just leave. Leave the table, Faith, Thea, and Decker, who I think has gotten up to follow me. I hope, anyway. As far as Dad... I'm not really sure where he is anymore. He could be aiming his Colt at Decker by now, or maybe me. Who knows.

I finally catch sight of Mom. She's watching and waiting from the back of the ballroom, but not getting into the middle of what's going down other than to open the door and hold it for me. I want to run through it but I'm stopped by Mr. Masen, who's noticed the commotion and has made his way over to intercept me, Tyler flanking him.

I'm biting my lip so hard now, because honestly, this is most definitely Alec-y. It's so Alec-y, I just out-Alec'd him with his damn monkey. Chimp. Whatever.

_Dammit._

I can hear Thea taking over the situation up at the bridal party's table, not skipping a single beat as I'm about to lose every last bit of control I've been holding onto throughout the day. God bless her for not letting my bullshit ruin Faith's day. Karma is going to be rewarding that woman big time for the good in her heart.

I can't look at Mr. M. but I find Tyler next to him, assuring me with that subtle way he has about him that I shouldn't worry. Too much. He's also reflecting the need to ask me what in the hell I've gotten myself into this time.

_Take a number, my friend._

"Everything's fine, Mr. M," I tell Faith's dad, as composed as I possibly can. "I'm just gonna... have a talk with my dad here, I guess. Outside. I hope."

"She guesses," my dad mumbles from in back of me somewhere, then pushes past all of us. I follow with my mother behind me, and Decker in the rear. I give him one last look of "I am so sorry I got you into this" before the door closes behind us.

Dad's already spewing out half curses like, "What the F..." and "How in the H..." and then finally he gives up. He puts a hand to his mouth and rubs at the five o'clock shadow that's forming rather early.

So I speak for him, managing to somehow find my voice, figuring if I'm going to be adult enough to run off and get married, I may as well act the part of an adult.

Right?

"We were going to tell you..."

"Oh you were _going _to fucking tell me, were ya?" he says with anger spilling from his words. "When exactly the fuck was that gonna happen Hanna? When you're pregnant with your first kid?"

He realizes what he said and his face turns to stone. He looks like he's gonna hurl. That doesn't happen often. I think I just broke my dad. "Are you fucking pregnant, Hanna"? he asks, then turns to Decker. "You get my little girl pregnant, motherfucker?"

He goes to wrap his hands around Decker's throat. I think he was going for the throat anyway and I stand in between them, but it's my mom who stops him.

"Edward," she says, putting a hand against his chest and he looks down at her with anger.

"If he fucking knocked her up, Swan, I..."

She nearly laughs at him and I can't figure out why,but am glad at least one of them doesn't seem to want to kill me.

"What?"

"Would you please just... _talk _to your daughter?"

Dad breathes out and I see his face relax a little, then he nods to mom and they both face Decker and me. We're holding hands now. Decker perhaps a little more tightly than I, but still...

"You wanna start from the beginning of... whatever the fuck this is?"

My head moves side to side. I don't even know where the beginning is.

"I was out near Vegas, after a job Tyler and I had finished. He went back home and Deck had leave so he met me out there..."

Dad looks like he's gonna say something, but Mom stops him. "Let her finish, Cullen," she says with that authoritative voice. She hasn't lost her edge and I smile despite my nerves.

Dad is not amused.

I continue before something else gets started.

"The second night we were there, we got to talking..."

Decker adds with a glint in his eyes about the memory, "We were standing outside the Bellagio." He looks down at me. "You were watching that show they put on every night with the lights and water... you were in complete awe of the technology it took to put something like that together and I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

I'm blushing at my husband's recollection.

God. _My husband._

Suddenly it was like my mom and dad weren't even there. It was just me... and Deck.

"I knew it, ya know," he told me, pushing a stray hair out of my face and behind an ear. "Even before I officially met you. I knew you were it, but I also knew you were kinda reserved about getting serious with people."

"Before?" I asked him. He'd never told me that before.

Decker nodded. "I was so afraid every day of losing you, that you'd finally come to your senses and tell me it was time to cut me loose."

I was lost in his eyes. As always. "It was never going to be time."

Suddenly, our perfect moment of bliss is over when Dad decides he's had enough of the lovey dovey bullshit, as he would put it.

"So what, you decided to get her drunk and talk her into marrying you in fucking _Vegas_?"

I let out a frustrated sigh at my father's quip, then I looked over at him with a tightness growing in my jaw. "It was _my _idea, Dad."

His brow shot up. "Come the fuck again?"

"That's right, I asked _him_. It was perfect for _us_... we didn't have to worry about planning, or guests or..."

"Listening to the voice of fucking reason?" he says. Then he eyes my finger again, like he had the night before. "Where's the ring then?" he asks, tilting his head toward Deck. "Didn't this jackass even buy you a goddamn ring?"

I huff at him in disgust at his blatant ill will toward Deck, then I reach into my clutch and pull out the solitaire diamond Decker had bought for me.

I slip it onto my finger, right where it belongs. Then I show it to him.

"I knew you'd fight me on this, Dad, I knew you'd do _everything _you could to stop me from marrying a cop, so..."

"So you thought the proper way to really _stick _it to me would be to fucking run off and elope?"

"I just..."

"Do you have any idea what could have fucking happened to you, Hanna?" He laughs with bitterness all around it. "No, of course you don't, that's the problem isn't it, you never fucking think."

Decker tries to interject. "Sir, I..."

Dad points a deliberate finger at him. "You shut the fuck up before I explain how I really feel with my Colt up your ass."

"Dad!"

"What if this guy works for someone like Muldoon, huh? He could have..."

"He doesn't _work _for the _wrong side_." _Jesus!_

Dad eyes Decker again. Daring him to say something. And he does. Of course he does. He's Decker.

"I don't work for the wrong side, sir."

"Yeah? Well that's exactly what someone who works for the wrong side would fucking say, now isn't it?"

"God! You are so paranoid!" I scream at him, unable to compose myself anymore. He makes to say something... to cut me off, but I need to get this out. I'm almost hysterical. Not quite, but almost. "Don't you think I checked him out _myself_? Do you not have _one _single solitary ounce of faith in me that you think I'd be _stupid _enough to marry some _dumb_ass with an _agenda_?"

"I didn't say..."

"I am not some silly little girl who falls for just anyone. He's _it, _Dad._.. _and I am _smart enough to know that_. And tough skinned enough to deal with his bat-shit crazy ideas that make him stay up late and work double shifts and go after people that will most likely get him killed someday, but not if I can help it... and..."

My cell phone buzzes, and even though I know somewhere inside that this conversation is more important, I check to see who's texting me anyway.

Habit, I guess.

_You aren't dead are you? _

Thea's words take me away from the adrenaline rush momentarily. I'm almost afraid to text her back, thinking it'll jinx me, but I send her a short one, compromising on my reply.

_Not yet._

It's not until my dad says something that I remember where I am again.

"Hanna."

I slip the phone back into it's place and wipe under my eyes. Just in case tears are there. "What?"

His face has changed. So has his demeanor. He's backing off. Something he only does when he knows he's crossed that line with the women in his life. Two in particular, that is. His worried look is staring down at me.

And now maybe it's _me _who's broken.

His clenched jaw tells me this is hard for him. "I know you're not stupid... and believe it or not, I have more faith in you than I probably fucking have in myself," he says, then adds with a little bit of teasing, "Most days."

"Dad..." I'm almost crying and _God, _I hate crying. So I take a breather. While I do, Decker questions me on one point of my rant.

"I don't think my ideas are _that _bat-shit crazy."

I laugh through teary eyes I'm refusing to let win, but I'm so frustrated at this point. Mom is damn near looking _entertained, _which is starting to make me realize something and Decker, who's been fairly patient up to this point, takes a step toward my father, who's most certainly not backing off of him. Not yet.

I try to warn him off but Dad beats me to it, eyeing my husband while still managing to direct his words at me.

"Maybe you were right," he tells me. "Maybe I _woulda _tried to stop you."

Mom barks out a laugh and immediately covers her mouth. Dad turns a raised eyebrow to her and continues, "But that's only 'cause no one's ever gonna be good enough for you."

Now _Mom's _cocking an eyebrow and Dad finally concedes. "And... maybe because he's a cop."

He looks at me with a tired expression, then, like he's lost some long-standing battle.

He hasn't lost anything. Especially me.

We seem to be having a moment of silence with each other for the girl I used be. I have to admit, there's a part of me that will always want to stay that girl. The one he beams with pride over when she learns some new tactical defense or tells him about some take down she participated in with Tyler.

The other part of me that wants to be Mrs. Decker Thompson... and Hanna Cullen-Thompson, head of security for Masen Enterprises (some day)...

"Mr. Cullen, I know exactly how you feel about the police force over in DC, sir, but I'm not part of anything like that. I became a cop because I wanna take the crime rings down a peg or two before it gets too out of control in our area."

Dad's eyeing him like only my dad can, but Decker doesn't care. In fact, it fuels his cause.

That would be me, by the way.

"I love your daughter. I'd kill anyone without a single thought over the consequences if they hurt or attempted to hurt one single beautiful hair on her head, and if you have a problem with this," he motions between the two of us, "With all due respect sir..." He seems to resign himself to the fact that he might just die at the hands of Edward Cullen for what he's about to say, but doesn't really give shit. "That's just it... it's your problem, but I'm not going anywhere. Not as long as she'll have me."

I don't think I'm breathing for the next few minutes while Dad and Decker have their _own _personal stare down. I can tell Deck is sweating over what he just said and quite frankly, I'm wishing I had him get that kevlar out of the Hummer after all... but then finally, Dad says something that catches me by surprise and yet, not so much.

"You sound a lot like Hanna's uncle."

"I have a lot of respect for Sergeant Cullen, sir. He's a good man."

Dad gets thoughtful for a moment. Quite a few moments, actually. He's not quite done with his inquisition. "I suppose you're working your way up the ranks. Gonna get yourself a nice cushy job, make tons of money."

He's baiting my husband. And I want to roll my eyes as Decker smiles at him. "I don't think so, sir."

_Here comes the scowl. _"And why's that?"

_And here comes the rebuttal. _ Decker's about to go all high horse and conspiracy theory on Dad.

"Seems to me, I'm most likely to do some good a little lower down the totem pole... the further up the ladder, the more corrupt things appear to get, that's all."

This is one of the reasons I fell in love with the guy in the first place. He's got a lot of the same qualities that the other man in my life who look up to does.

Don't tell him that.

Dad's brow furrows, like he's not quite sure he believes what he's hearing, but I do.

"You sayin' that because you think it's what I wanna hear?"

"Hell no, sir, I might still be young but I've seen enough suspicious activity within my own precinct that I know what's what."

"Huh," Dad muses and that's when I know that even in the smallest of amounts... Deck just won the stubborn ass over. Plus, it probably just sunk in for Dad that we've saved him a shitload of money by not having a huge ass wedding.

The two of them immediately start into a conversation regarding the ins and outs of ideas they both have and who they have them about.

Mom and I fall in behind as we all make our way back into the reception. We make eye contact and she winks at me before putting an arm around me, followed by a kiss to my cheek.

"You knew, didn't you?" I ask her and she just tilts her head a little as she smiles and keeps her eyes fixed straight ahead of us.

"I suspected."

"How did you...?"

"Moms aren't stupid, Hanna," she says. "I know that look, I've experienced that look. I still do, as a matter of fact."

"Decker's?" I ask, giving him a thoughtful glance as he gets more and more animated talking with my father. But Mom corrects me one last time.

"No, yours."

And even though suddenly I'm not looking forward to holiday meals with the two conspiracy theorists in the family yapping about who to trust and who to take out from now on... I know everything's gonna be fine.

Just like I planned.

My only problem now is... I have Faith to face. Who is waiting for me on the other side of the door as I pull it open to let the rest of my family inside.

There's a quiet moment between all of us before Dad, Decker and Mom all abandon me. I'm standing there, waiting for the hell that is Faith's fury to be unleashed. She's had a hell of a day and this, this might just be the thing to push her over the edge. Alec was forgiven for the chimp and the cake, but I've committed a serious crime against the Thea/Faith/Hanna BFF code of conduct, and I deserve to be shunned for ten to twenty. Maybe more.

I suck so bad.

She's looking at me and I'm looking at her, and I'm bracing myself. I know she has every right to be mad at me. Friends don't get married without telling their best friends.

I was going to tell her.

I was.

Just when I think she's going to let me have it, she goes ninja on me, throwing her arms around my neck. I wonder if she's trying to kill me and if I'm going to have to hip-check a woman in a wedding gown when I realize she's hugging me. At least I think she's hugging me. That or she's trying to suffocate me. That's when I see Thea behind her, trying not to laugh.

I cough. "Faith... can't... breathe."

She lets go and there's a damn smile on her face. "You sneaky little... I can't believe you did it before me!"

I'm pretty sure I've done everything before Faith. Let's be real. The girl thought french kissing was kissing while in France. And don't get me started on the pictures I had to draw to get her to understand what sixty-nine meant. Thank God Dad never found those before I had a chance to burn the evidence of the vastness of my knowledge. That could have been awkward.

"Are you mad?"

"Well, I'm a little mad that I don't get to throw you the biggest, most ridiculous bachelorette party ever because believe me when I say, sister... payback was going to be a bitch!"

Now I'm laughing too. There's no way in hell she could top the party Thea and I threw her but hey, if she wants to think she could have, I'm gonna let her have that one delusion.

"You're sure you're not mad at me?"

"Are you happy?" she asks, gripping my shoulders and looking at me with those big, innocent Faith eyes. Lord, this girl could melt the hardest of hearts with one look. I blush and she knows the answer, so she doesn't wait for me to say anything. "That's really all there is to it then, isn't it? If you're happy, then I'm over the moon."

"I'm so glad Hanna's ring and Alec's monkey are out in the open," Thea sighs. "Now that there are no more secrets between us, we can just let loose and enjoy the rest of the night."

I narrow my eyes at Thea.

Faith puts a hand on her hip.

"What?" Thea asks.

Alec waltzes by with Kiko and winks in Thea's direction.

The three of us laugh and Thea hides her face behind her hand. "I swear I just held his monkey."

"For now," I chuckle.

The three of us hug each other one more time in a fit of laughter before getting back to the reception. Dad's decided to stay a while longer after all, and has kidnapped my husband to boot. Mom is in on the conversation as well now, and I don't exactly want to be a fly on _that _table, so I finish up my co-maid-of-honor duties with Thea. Later we watch the bride and groom leave us for their honeymoon, holding on to each other, waving frantically as they drive away.

Alec maneuvers his way through the crowd to where we're standing when the car is no longer in sight, and the two of them have this moment there, in the midst of everyone, that makes me feel like I'm definitely intruding. So I tell Thea I'll see her before she has to leave and I make myself scarce so she can go... hold his monkey for him or something.

At the end of the day, I'm exhausted but overwhelmingly happy... surprisingly.

I witnessed my best friend getting married to the man she adores, I got to be there when my other best friend discovered the possibilities of a new love, I managed to let go of a secret that's been killing me for _weeks_, I made peace with my Dad and I did it all without having a mental breakdown. For the most part.

I go looking for Decker and find him just a short while later, leaning up against a wooden post by the Masens' stables. He looks like he's talking to one of the horses and I can't hold back the smile that spreads across my face.

"Don't tell me even my Dad got tired of listening to your bat-shit crazy ideas. You have to talk to the animals now?" I tease and he puts an arm around me before kissing the top of my head.

"I was just telling Eclipse here how incredibly lucky I am."

"Really."

He nods. "He says you're trouble, but I told him... I like trouble."

I move around to the face him and slide my hands underneath his jacket and around his waist. "You like trouble, huh?"

He hums as he puts his soft lips up against mine and I can feel his answer pushing up against me.

I like trouble too.

"I hear there's a cozy little place inside those stables where we can go get into some trouble _together_."

I smile and waggle my eyebrows a little for him. Decker narrows in on the doors to the building. "You think Masen has security cameras in there?"

He's so paranoid.

I nod for him, then pull him with me to go find that spot I mentioned. "Come on, Thompson. He might have cameras, but I know how to disable them with a bobby pin."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Miss SueBee for all the time she takes to make sure we use proper grammar. Thanks to the ends of time to Amy & Marie (they are both up for Fic of the week over at The Lemonade Stand by the way, go vote) for making room in their lives for me. I love them dearly. And thanks a bazillion times over to you all for reading these stories. There are special places in our hearts for these girls.  
**

**You can vote for Amy's o-fic (The Weather Girl) over at So You Think You Can Write once a day until the 11th. Show this talented woman some lovin' so we can find her published works on our shelves some day. I've added the link to our profile to make it easier to find for ya. THANK you for all your support.  
**

**Big, big love. Always.  
**

**xoxoxox  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thea - Ha Long Bay, Vietnam - 6 Weeks Later**

I'm not usually an early riser, but this morning my eyelids cannot stay closed. I blink and see watery light filtering through a layer of mosquito netting. I blink again and see clapboard walls and a big blue backpack.

I take a deep breath – savoring the rush of cool morning air into my lungs, savoring the weight pinning my body to the bed. An arm is thrown across my chest, a thigh lays over my waist. His long limbs are dark, damp with humidity. We stick. I don't mind.

I'd made a point of waiting with Alec. I'd wanted to be certain. I'd wanted to see what seven thousand miles might do to the way we felt about one another. Seven thousand miles ached and opened up a yearning in my chest; something dark and magnetic. Seven thousand miles and water splashed and boards creaked, and there was a soft knock at the door of the tiny house I'd been renting.

Now he lays here and I'm home.

"Hey."

His voice is husky and full of sleep. I feel his lips on my neck and memories of last night flit through my mind.

_"Alec?"_

His answer was a kiss. Waiting was over.

_"I couldn't let you leave and forget me."_

_"I remembered you more the farther away I got."_

_"Should I go then? Let you remember?"_

My answer started with a kiss and ended in bed.

His arms awaken, pulling my body closer, pulling me underneath. Sunlight makes his damp skin seem to sparkle. His nose brushes against mine. My heart flutters.

"So, you didn't forget me?"

"Have we met before?" I giggle.

"Shut up." His kiss is firm, commanding. "You couldn't forget that."

"Overconfident much?"

"I don't mean me. It's us together. Right?"

"We were supposed to meet in Istanbul."

"I couldn't wait."

"Why not?"

It turns out that many of our answers are kisses. This one is long and strong, assertive. He pulls and kicks at the sheet tangled between us.

Later, the sun is higher in the sky and the air is hot and thick. Lying in the bed inside, while endlessly tempting, is physically uncomfortable. We take the little row boat I've been using and find some sand underneath a limestone outcropping. I sit between his legs. We eat papaya and smoked fish.

He places his backpack in my lap and pulls out two small envelopes.

"I come bearing gifts."

I know the handwriting on each envelope instantly. Alec leans back on his elbows so he's not reading over my shoulder, affording me some privacy.

The first letter is from Hanna. Inside is a small snapshot of Kiko in her temporary home – a specially made exhibit at the Seattle Zoo.

_Thea,_

_I promised Alec I'd hold his monkey while you guys were on the road. Don't be jealous._

_Seriously, though, I never got a chance to say thanks. Thanks for keeping my confidence when it must have killed you, and when you knew I was my own worst enemy. Thanks for being a trustworthy and constant friend and someone I know has my back 'til the end of time. _

_I miss you and Kiko misses you. Come back soon._

_Hanna_

_P.S. I have a feeling there might be some things you'll want to keep from Faith these days. I'm happy to reciprocate._

_P.P.S. Don't let the kid take you to Bali. I don't think you could handle their prisons._

_~ H_

The larger envelope is from Faith. Inside there's a photo wrapped carefully in tissue paper with a piece of stationary taped to the front.

_Thea,_

_I don't think I can truly express how much Jonathan and I love the album you made for us. That chronicle of our relationship is too special for words._

_It got me to thinking, though. I can't wait until you're back in Seattle so I can show you my entire wedding album, but for now this picture is yours._

_Love, Faith _

I unwrap the tissue paper to find a print from the reception. It's one of the 'spontaneous' pictures of the wedding party. People are making ridiculous faces, giving rabbit ears, hugging, throwing things in the air. In the middle of it all, though, there's Alec holding me securely in his arms.

As I hold the photo in my hands, my skin tingles and my eyes threaten tears. There's a difference in the sliver of space between Alec's smile and my profile; it's full instead of empty. I don't know if it's his eyes or the way I'm holding my arms. I don't particularly care. I simply know that whatever it is, it's undeniable – I can't pretend it's not there any more than Faith and Jonathan could – any more than Hanna could pretend in front of her dad.

Alec sits up, wraps his arms around my waist and leans his chin on my shoulder.

"That's a good shot."

"Right?" I ask.

"Yeah."

He kisses my neck and I turn my head, because I'd rather feel his lips against my mouth.

There's a lot left unsaid, but we've only known each other for weeks. It's enough to know that there's something real between us; something that keeps me moving forward – because no matter my decisions or Alec's, the reality of what's between us won't change. It was always there. That's good enough for me – for now.

**~Fin~**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's stuck with these characters. Obviously they mean a lot to Amy, Jo & me - so it's nice that they have a place in your hearts too. Never say die for us & these three girls. The stars could align & we could write about them again someday.**

**Thanks so much to SueBee, who I might have to christen "Comma Fairy" just for me. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate your patience, Sue.**

**Today's the last day to vote for Amy's original fic, ****_The Weather Girl_**** in So You Think You Can Write. Please visit our profile & help our girl get published for real!**

**To Jo and Amy, I have no words. I would still be trying to put words on a page if it weren't for you two.**

**Much love, BDC**


End file.
